But I Die Without You
by QuixoticLover
Summary: Mark admits he's gay, and MarkRoger slash ensues. Slightly angsty towards the end. Note: All chapters have been edited!
1. Chapter 1

Well, I love writing lately. So who knows? Here goes... ;) I decided to take a break from my would-be epic story to write a shorter one. Well, this might get longer... But seriously I don't know. Mmm yeah. PostRENT. (Oh yeah and the first date here is the birthday of my besterestestest friendy-friend, aka Rabid RENThead. THE VERY DAY OF HER BIRTH!) And I'm terrible because I don't actually like Mimi that much.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT.

* * *

_January 31, 1992, 10am EST_

"Dammit..." Mark cursed under his breath. He was trying to do a documentary clip about life in the loft. Unfortunately, Roger had caught on when he heard the narrating. He was now prancing about the room in a dirty t-shirt, singing Broadway show tunes in a minor key. Mark threw a book at him, and it missed by a foot.

"What the hell, Mark? What was that for?"

"For being an idiot!" Mark stuck his tongue out at Roger, and then grinned. "Well, hopefully you'll learn your lesson next time, when I actually hit you!"

Roger moped around the loft for a few minutes, and then decided to go downstairs to see Mimi. They were still together, after all this time, and were almost getting along lately.

Mark watched Roger slide the door closed, and then sighed loudly. He was alone now. And he was glad. He could finish his plan for that night. They had a 'date' with Collins, Maureen, and Joanne at the Life Café, and Mark had something very important to tell them. He sighed again, and decided to edit some film while he was waiting for Roger's return.

Roger opened the door to Mimi's apartment and stepped inside.

"Mimi! Hey, Mark was being grumpy and threw things at me, so I decided to come down here." He looked around, shifting his weight idly.

Mimi finally came over and said hello. She had been in the bathroom.

"Hi Roger." She said with a small smile. "Um... Sit down, I guess."

They both sat down on her bed, and Roger was a little worried. Why was she acting so weird... and nervous?

"Rog, I really need to tell you something. I... This is really, really hard for me... but... I don't think I can be with you anymore. I'm really grateful that you helped me get clean, and I love you… but I just can't be with you. You get it, right?" 

"W-what? But... we..." Mimi sighed.

"Roger, you're sweet. But seriously. Please. You can be as dumb as a fencepost. We're over. I'm sorry. But... please, go." Roger stood up and started walking towards the door. He looked back one last time before going out into the hall and walking back up the stairs.

He opened the loft door and Mark looked up from his film editing.

"Hey Rog. What happened? You're back early." Mark looked at Roger and noticed he was crying. Roger Davis didn't cry over anything that wasn't important.

"Mimi broke up with me." He said when he was able to stop sobbing. He walked over to the couch and sat down, leaning his head against Mark. "She just... said she didn't want to be with me. I mean, how could she? We've been getting along, not fighting... She's definitely not high... why would she do this?"

Mark was completely lost. Why _would_ Mimi do this? They had seemed to be closer than ever lately. He sighed. Maybe it was for the best… Roger hadn't exactly been happy lately, like he was sometimes before Mimi.

"Well, Roger. I don't know what she was thinking. I mean, you are awesome and all that... But maybe she just really isn't in love with you anymore." It was all he could think to say. Roger looked at him angrily.

"Mark! You're supposed to make me feel better, not worse!" He stood up and stormed off into his room. Great. Now Mark would have to _drag_ him to the Life Café.

_January 31, 1992, 6pm EST_

Mark had finally gotten Roger to come out of his room. It took half an hour, bribes of special treats at dinner, and promises of chocolate pudding later, to finally convince him. After all, Mimi wasn't going to be there- she had work.

"Collins! Mo and Jo!" Roger cried out joyously. "Hey guys how are you?"

"Well, teaching still sucks!"

"And Joanne is still a pain in the ass sometimes."

"And Maureen is still annoyingly flirtatious."

Mark laughed. "And Roger is still sulking, and Mark is still alone." He added.

They ordered food and ate, talking about all of the random stuff that happened to them. Mark decided to put his plan into action as they were sitting idly sipping wine and beer.

"Guys? I have something really, _really_ important to tell you. Seriously, _really_ important. And you need to promise not to laugh, or..."

"God, Mark! Just say whatever the hell it is you're going to say!" Collins interrupted.

"Well... I- I'm..." He took a deep breath and tried to make his voice stop shaking. "I'm gay."

Collins looked at him and then yelled loudly. "Maureen owes me twenty bucks!" Joanne glared at Collins, Maureen opened her purse, and Roger was just dumbstruck.

"Gee, thanks. Betting on my sexuality? That's got to be a new low." Mark slouched back against the padded cushion of the booth and looked at his glass of water, with tears in his eyes. They knew he was hurt by their responses.

"Aw, Marky... We're sorry. But it was a bet we made years ago, just after you and I broke up... and I'm amazed that Collins even remembers it! Anyway... Wow! Um... Congratulations?" she offered.

"Yeah, sorry." Collins added. "But... welcome to the club, man!" He raised his glass. "To Mark!" They laughed again, repeating the toast, and this time Mark joined in too.

Roger was still in shock, although he joined the laughing and partying. But Mark was... always had been... he had dated Maureen, hadn't he? How could he do that, and after his shock with Mimi this morning? It was two big surprises for Roger in one day. People weren't supposed to just change their mind like that!

When they got home around ten, Roger went into his room and sat down on his bed. He was a little freaked out. And a little happy, for some unknown reason. He ignored the feeling, though, and went to sleep soon after sitting down.

Mark went to bed feeling oddly at ease. None of his friends had flipped at this sudden announcement. That was a good thing. They had all been accepting, if somewhat annoying, about it, and now he didn't have that secret on his chest.

It was a good thing.

* * *

Edited AN: Okay, I went back and fixed up this chapter a bit. I worked out the Mimi/Roger-breakup thing, since before it was kinda awkward. So... yeah. -happy dance-  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is officially dedicated to BreathingFlames, for posting lucky review number 7! Thanks to the rest of you who reviewed, and here it is: the much-anticipated chapter 2! Oh and I'm sorry if this is getting silly. It'll be less silly later, ok? ((...)) are author's notes things. Oh and I gave Roger some new weapons: flamethrower and the F-bomb, with which to blow things up. Just warning you.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT or brand-name food-stuff (except I DO own the Lust-Muffin which makes its grand entrance in this chapter!)

* * *

_February 14, 1992, 11am EST_

Mark was in the bathroom taking a shower, and Roger was sitting on the couch moping. Ever since Mimi broke up with him, all he did was mope and play his guitar. He was starting to enjoy it, because it made Mark pay attention to him- Roger always was an "attention-whore," according to Maureen.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence listening to the sound of running water in the bathroom, Roger picked up his notepad and tried to write a new song. Oddly enough, he had no inspiration at the moment, despite all of his angry feelings. He tapped his pen on the table and stared into space. The space he happened to be staring into was in front of the bathroom door. Suddenly Mark opened said door, and walked through the living room and into the kitchen, breaking Roger's focus.

"Good morning, Rog." He said cheerfully. Roger mumbled something that sounded like "up yours" and Mark frowned. He had forgotten that it was Valentine's Day.

"Not a very good Valentine's Day, considering Mimi isn't here." Roger said, glaring at Mark, who was now sitting on the kitchen table drinking a glass of juice.

"Hey Roger? ...Where did we get juice from?"

"I have no clue. I thought you bought it."

At that moment the loft door flew open and Maureen ran inside. Mark and Roger both jumped at the sudden movement, and the glass of juice fell on the floor.

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, POOKIE!" she yelled, grabbing Mark into a hug. "I brought you guys some breakfast!" she pulled a small paper bag out from behind her back and set it on the table. Roger was attempting to kill Maureen using telepathy, and Mark was blushing as he swept up the pieces of broken glass from the floor.

"Um, thanks Mo. We were actually just going to have breakfast anyway... we have cereal and apparently magically-appearing juice."

"This is better. I bought it just for today, because it's Valentine's Day. It's..." she grabbed the bag and opened it, pulling out- "a muffin!"

The muffin was reddish, with pink and white heart-shaped sprinkles. It also had poppy seeds, although they weren't visible due to the odd color and sprinkles. Maureen proudly presented it, placing it on a paper plate. Roger jumped up and attempted to grab it. Maureen held it just out of his reach.

"No no no, Roger. This is for you and Mark to _share_." She took a knife, cutting it perfectly in half. Mark watched, mouth watering, as she gave one half to Roger and the rest to him. "Now you two have fun, and have some of that juice too!" she said as she walked out the door. Mark was puzzled.

"Wait... did Maureen just leave without us telling her to?"

"Fucking amazing, huh Mark? Well let's eat!" He bit into the muffin and went "Mmm." It tasted like strawberries ((one of Roger's favorites- see my strawberry shortcake story)). Mark was enjoying his half of the muffin too.

"This is pretty good, huh?"

"Indeed it is. Very good. Yum. Now, back to my writing." Roger went back to the couch, and Mark went to his room to edit some film.

_February 14, 1992, 11:15am EST_

Maureen left the loft and went downstairs. Collins and Joanne were there waiting for her.

"Did they eat it?" Collins asked eagerly. "You cut it in half, right? And they shared it?"

Joanne had questions too. "Are you guys sure we should be doing this? Even assuming that it works, is this a good idea?"

"Jo, the Lust-Muffin is a sacred thing, only available on Valentine's Day at that little bakery down the street owned by that creepy gypsy woman. Its special magic powers only work on Valentine's Day, and only if two people share equal pieces. It's so romantic, that whoever eats it will fall in love with the person they share it with, like magic..."

Collins interrupted Maureen's monologue. "Yes, but did they eat it? And did you cut it equally?"

"Yes, yes of course. How could they _not_ eat it, when all they have other than that is cereal? I mean, would you turn down a muffin?" She waved her arms around for emphasis. Joanne hugged her to stop her flailing.

"But honey-bear, are you sure it will work? I mean… what if it doesn't or you didn't cut it right?"

"Then... they won't fall in love, or one of them will fall in love and the other will be in denial."

"I think your second theory is what will actually happen. Roger's not going to accept it right away, so we may have to intervene and convince him." Collins added.

"BWAHAHA. Our evil plan is working. They'll make such a _cute_ couple!" Maureen grinned evilly. "Now, let's go get some food."

They left the building and walked down the street to the Life Café for some lunch.

_February 14, 1992, 5pm EST_

Mark was sitting in his room, thinking. He was thinking about Roger. The handsome rock-star and bad-boy wanna-be had recently caught his attention. It bothered him, mostly because he knew that Roger was 1) not gay, 2) still in love with Mimi, and 3) probably still getting used to the fact that Mark _was_ gay. He picked up his camera, and then set it down again. Then he stood up and went back into the living room. Roger was there. Mark abruptly stopped, blushed, turned on his heel and scurried back into his room.

Roger looked up when Mark walked into the room, then out again. _He's kind of cute when he blushes,_ Roger thought. _Wait… what? Did I just think that… about **Mark**?_ He stood up and went to the refrigerator. _Fucking weird._ He grabbed the juice that had mysteriously appeared. It was half-full. Or was it half-empty? It didn't matter. He poured some of it into a glass and sat down on the table to drink it. _Pretty fucking weird._

_

* * *

_

Edited AN: Here's another edited chapter. I know that my happy people will read this for the edits. Right? Not much that I really changed in this one, though. Anyway... italics are thoughts, since I deleted the old AN that explained that. -laugh- Hooray.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is dedicated to my returning reviewers! Thanks for sticking with me, and accepting my horrible plot devices and evilness towards the characters. you rock. Well, here's chapter 3, which is mostly thought-centric, and um... yeah. Thanks again.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT. Nope, none of it (however I do own the Lust-Muffin)

* * *

_February 15, 1992, 8am EST_

It was too early for Roger to be up. He wandered into the kitchen and fixed himself a cup of instant coffee, which he somehow always managed to ruin. He sipped it and pondered things. It was the day after Valentine's Day, he was relatively happy after his breakup with Mimi...

And there was Mark.

_Mark has always been there for me. Ready to give a hug, an encouraging smile... _Roger was worried. _Why am I thinking like this about Mark? It's nothing. He's like my brother. _He stood up and walked over to his guitar, sitting on the couch. He played a few random chords and then sat in silence.

_But what if... it's more than friendship? I have to talk to someone... Collins? Yeah. He's better than Maureen or Joanne._ Roger's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Mark exited his room and walked to the kitchen, not noticing that Roger was up. Roger blushed- Mark was wearing nothing but boxers and a thin undershirt. _But why do I care if he's wearing boxers? It's not like I haven't seen them before._

"Um... Good morning, Mark?" he said as his friend opened the refrigerator.

"Oh! Roger... you're up. Um... there's still juice here. Wait, this is different juice. Wasn't it orange juice yesterday? Now it's cranberry... What the hell is up with that?"

Roger grinned. "I have no clue. I thought you did it again. Maybe there's a juice fairy."

"Oh, ha-ha. Very funny. Well anyway... this is definitely different juice."

Roger took another sip of his coffee, looking at Mark. _When did he get so thin? He's too small... I should try to get a job so we can afford more food._ It was true, between Roger's AZT and paying not-quite-enough of the rent, there was barely any money left for food. Sometimes they mooched off of Maureen and Joanne or Collins. _But I should really do more to help._

Mark turned around with a glass of the magic cranberry juice. He saw Roger looking at him and blushed. _Why is Roger looking at me? He never looks at me like that...  
_

"Um... Hello? Earth to Roger..." he waved his hand. "Are you still with us, Rog?"

"Wha? Yeah sorry. I zoned out. Uh... I've decided I'm going to try and get a job."

"That's great! When did you decide this?"

"Um... about fifty seconds ago." Mark gave him a confused look. "It's just... Mark, you look so thin... and we need more money for food so I thought instead of making you do overtime as usual, I'm going to get a job."

_That's so sweet! _Mark thought. _Maybe... No. Stop doing that- hoping. It's not like it'll ever happen.  
_

"Well... I have to go film for a while. I'll be back. Maybe we can hang out with the guys later, ok?"

"Sure Mark. Sounds great."

_February 15, 1992, 5pm EST_

Roger looked up from his guitar as Collins walked in with Mark.

"Hey Rog."

"Hey Collins."

"Hey Rog, Maureen and Joanne couldn't make it so it's just us guys. Oh, and we bought beer." Mark grinned, holding up a grocery bag.

They all sat down at the kitchen table and grabbed the beer bottles. By six o'clock Roger was a little drunk, Collins was slightly tipsy, and Mark was just drunk off his ass. They were laughing and talking, when Roger suddenly became serious.

"Guys, I need some advice."

"Shoot!" said Collins, a little too enthusiastically.

"Well, I have this friend. And he likes someone. But he doesn't know if he likes this person as a friend or more than that."

"Hmmm... Well I say you should-" Mark was cut off, because he fell off his chair. "Ouch. That hurt. Roger, help me get up!" he sat on the floor and looked up at Roger, smiling sheepishly. Roger grabbed his hand and helped him back into the chair. "So I say you should tell your friend that if they want to know, they should just... talk to Collins." he continued.

"Okay Mark, take it easy and don't fall over again. Collins?"

"Well, it depends. How long has your friend been friends with this other person?"

"A while... years. Quite a few years."

"Okay. First your friend," he stopped to take another sip of his beer, "should think about their relationship with this person. Then, they should talk to the person, and find out if they have the same feelings. Then they go from there..." He started laughing. "Does that help?"

Roger stared at the table. "Yeah. It does."

Around 9 Collins decided to go home. Mark was passed out on the couch, and Roger was watching him sleeping. _He's so adorable… But he's just my friend. I know that. Looking back at everything... I have no real reason to think that he would be more than a friend to me. I guess I'm just dealing with my emotions in a weird way._ He stood up and walked over to the couch, pulling a blanket over the sleeping blond boy. He moved as Roger walked away and muttered something.

"G'night Roggy… mmmluvyu."

Roger didn't hear him.

* * *

Edited AN: Yet another slightly edited chapter. Barely noticeable, but yes, I did change some stuff. A little.  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is here! Again, thanks to all of you wonderful people who review- You make my heart happy! Mark + Roger is YUMMY. And I decided to post this tonight, because it was written... and people were reviewing... and all that. Here you go! (edit: and we are going to pretend that the Matrix existed back then. because you love me and it's a plot device)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT (the only thing I own is the Lust-Muffin)

* * *

_February 20, 1992, 4am EST_

Roger woke up from a very odd dream. He had been walking down a very long hallway, with hundreds of doors on each side. It reminded him vaguely of the Matrix… He had a small key in his hand, and as he walked some of the doors started glowing. One was pink, another purple, some others were different shades of green (there were several of those). He finally came to a door at the very end of the hall and it glowed a light, icy blue. He took the key and put it into the lock. It fit, so he turned it. The door slowly opened and blue light enveloped everything. Roger had the vague notion that he was supposed to go forward. He took several steps into the room, into the blinding light, and hit his nose on something- a wall. When he did the light suddenly died down. Standing next to him was Mark. Roger turned and smiled; Mark smiled back, reaching out his hand. And then Roger woke up.

It was a strange dream. He had been having this dream for the past two nights, although this was the first time he had opened the door.

Now he was confused, and awake much too early. So he sat up and looked at a hole in the wall from when he had punched it, more than three years ago. It had been when he was extremely angry... he forgot what it was about though, and it probably didn't matter. He sat there until he finally fell asleep, hours later.

_February 20, 1992, 12pm EST_

Mark was awake and in the kitchen, drinking some juice. It was like a miracle, the juice kept appearing, and every day it was a different flavor. Today it was grape juice. Normally he would drink tea, but since there was free juice he decided to make the best of the circumstances and drink the juice. No matter how much they had, whether it was all or half, the container always disappeared and was replaced with another.

He heard the shower start running, and smiled. Roger was probably going to use up all the hot water. No, he was sure. Roger _always_ did if he got to the bathroom first.

Roger stepped out of the shower five minutes later. He was being abnormally quick, because he figured Mark might want to take a warm shower too. _Maybe sometime he'll want to shower with me,_ he thought, grinning at his reflection in the mirror. _ACK! Not again. I don't like him like that! He's my best friend!_ He shook his head. Then he dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He opened the door and walked into the kitchen.

Mark blushed when Roger walked in. He was wearing nothing but a towel! _Why does he do this to me! I can't stand it!_ Mark thought. _He's so hot! Ah... I should go into the other room before he notices me staring at him._

He stood up quickly and walked into the other room, grabbing his camera as he went.

"Bye Rog, I'm going to go film... stuff." He had gone out and shut the door behind him before Roger could even respond.

_February 20, 1992, 12:30pm EST_

Collins walked up the stairs to the loft. If the muffin was working, it was taking way too long... or someone was hindering the effects. It had to be fixed, and since they had agreed that it was probably Roger, Maureen and Joanne had sent Collins to talk to him.

He opened the door and stepped inside. Were the guys gone? They certainly weren't in the living room or kitchen.

"Roger? Where are you? Are you guys even home?" he called out.

"Mmm! Bedroom." came the muffled response. Collins walked over to Roger's bedroom and opened the door carefully. Roger was lying on his bed, facing the wall with the blankets up to his ears.

"Rog? What's going on? Are you okay, man?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just napping. I didn't sleep much last night. Do you have anything to do with the magic juice that keeps appearing in our fridge?"

Collins raised an eyebrow at that. "You mean there's random juice in your refrigerator and you actually drink it? When you don't even know where it came from?"

"Yah. There's more every day... It's really weird." He rolled over to look at Collins. "Can we talk about something? It's kind of important."

"Yeah, anything." He said, sitting down on the bed next to Roger.

"Well... remember that friend I told you about? He's quite convinced that he only likes his friend as a friend, but has started having these really weird dreams. About the person. And he told me they're really starting to freak him out. Not like sex or anything, just... weird."

"Well it sounds like your friend was wrong then. Maybe he does really love this person."

"Or maybe he's just... lusting after the person? Like, not really love. My friend recently went through a breakup. So maybe... he's just messed up emotionally?"

Suddenly it struck Collins. The Lust-Muffin didn't create_ love_; it gave the opportunity for love. And it did this by giving the people something like love, but different. Infatuation maybe? A crush, of sorts. A chance to be with the person and find out if they could love each other. Brilliant, and better than instant-love!

"Roger. Is this 'friend' you?"

"..." a long silence... "Yeah. It's me."

"So then the other person, who you've been friends with... Is it Mark?"

"... yeah. It's Mark."

Collins sighed with relief. The muffin had worked! Now he just had to get them to admit it to each other.

"You have to tell him."

Roger looked shocked. "You mean... you're going to help me, right? I can't tell him by myself."

"Okay. I'll help you. First- we need a plan. How about when he gets home tonight?"

They got a piece of paper and a pen and began to make their plan.

_February 20, 1992, 5pm EST_

Mark finally returned home after filming for several hours. He had started thinking about Roger again, and it made him feel sad. So he went to the Life Café and got an ice cream sundae, with strawberry and chocolate sauce. It made him feel a lot happier.

He opened the loft door and dropped his bag onto the couch. He set his camera carefully on the table.

"Hey Roger. You home?" He walked to the refrigerator and opened it. The juice was still there. _Weird..._

"Mark! You're back! I missed you!" Roger said as he walked over to where Mark was standing. He leaned on the counter as Mark poured a glass of juice.

"Roger- the amazing rock-star- missed _me?_" Mark was being sarcastic. "Well I missed you too, Rog."

"No, Mark. I mean it. I missed you. I'm glad you're back." He smiled.

Mark was confused. _Why is Roger being so nice to me?_ he thought. From Roger's room, Collins suppressed a laugh. This was going well, and all according to plan- even Mark's confused silence.

"Um... That's nice, Roger. Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah! Collins stopped by. Um... we talked a bit and then he left a while ago."

"Cool."

"So, what did you film? Anything interesting?"

"Oh! There was this band playing in front of the Life earlier and I filmed them for a while! Do you want to see? They were pretty good."

"Sure! I'd _love_ to!"

Roger sat down on the couch as Mark set up his projector. He started the film and they watched for a few minutes.

"Um... Mark? There's no sound. Why are we watching a _band_ with no sound?"

"I... don't know. Um... Well they were good. Even if you can't hear them now."

Mark blushed. He looked over at Roger, who was smiling at the images on the screen.

"Well I still like it. They're very interesting to watch. Lots of movement."

The film ended and Roger looked at Mark, who proceeded to turn off the projector. They sat there for a few minutes in silence. Mark blushed and looked up at the ceiling.

_Well it's now or never, according to Collins' plan._ Roger leaned towards Mark and gently kissed him on the lips, pulling away slightly after a moment. Mark was shocked- it was exactly what he wanted- but when Roger moved away from him, Mark grabbed his hand.

"Roger..."

"Mark... I-" Roger couldn't finish his sentence. Mark was kissing him back! He was so surprised that he stood up and yelled- "What the fuck, Mark?"

Mark was confused. Didn't Roger just kiss him? Why was he yelling?

"But... Roger, I'm sorry it's just that-"

Roger realized what he had done and sat down again, hugging Mark.

"No, Marky. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. The yelling, that is. The kiss was kind of planned." He let go of Mark and smiled at him. "So... does that mean..."

"Yeah, Rog. I like you." Mark grinned. Collins heard them talking and opened the door. Apparently neither of them was angry, and all was well.

"Hey! Guys! Well I'll just be going now!"

He walked over to the door, and turned around.

"Roger? You take good care of him, okay? I don't want to have to kick your ass."

He left, and Mark looked inquisitively at Roger.

"Was he here the whole time? You said he left!"

"... Yeah. He helped me plan what I was going to do. I wouldn't have been able to do this without him." He kissed Mark again. "I'm not always as confident as I appear."

"So you like me? For how long?"

Roger had to think. "I don't know. I didn't ever notice it until... probably sometime around Valentine's Day."

Mark thought for a minute. "Hmm... well I've liked you since before then." He stuck out his tongue. "So I win."

"Win what?"

"The grand prize of course!" he grinned.

"And that is?"

"You, silly!" They kissed again, and sat together on the couch talking until it was very late.

* * *

Edited AN: Fluffy story of doom indeed. -rolls eyes- Anyway, more edits. Joyous celebrations begin now, right? Hope so, I'm gonna need them. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! SCHOOL IS OVER! I have time to write now! Maybe I'll start doing 2 chapters every so often… So yeah… Well here goes- the fifth chapter. Oh yeah, just a note- Mark apparently has a job. I think he works for a TV station or something. :P

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from RENT. (the only thing I own is the Lust-Muffin)

* * *

_February 21, 1992, 9am EST_

Mark and Roger were still on the couch, sound asleep in each other's arms, when Maureen and Joanne came over to check on them. They opened the door quietly to find the two men sleeping peacefully. Maureen let out a sudden "Aw!" which woke Mark up. He attempted to sit up, found he couldn't without waking Roger, and instead blinked at Maureen a few times.

"Um... Hi Mo?"

"Pookie! Are you and Roger... together?" she asked eagerly.

"Uh... yeah?" Mark blinked again. "I don't want to wake him up, so can you get me a glass of juice? I'm assuming it's still there."

Joanne walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of juice.

"Is this it? Cranberry-apple juice? Hmm it's still mostly full."

"What? Oh yeah. Yesterday it was grape I think. It changes."

"Mark what do you mean, 'it changes'?" Maureen sat down on the table in front of him. "Has the juice fairy been visiting you too?"

"Um... sure?" Mark answered.

Maureen squeaked in joy. "I knew it! So it isn't just me and Jo going crazy! Yes!" she leapt up and squeaked some more, making Roger wake up.

"Ugh, Maureen what are you doing here?" he mumbled. "Marky, make them go away."

"Maureen, Joanne, you heard the cranky Roger. Go away." he said, grinning.

Joanne returned from the kitchen with four glasses of juice, walking carefully so she wouldn't spill anything. "Oh, you can _say_ that but we aren't leaving until we have the whole story. What happened to make you two get together?"

Mark and Roger related the events of the previous evening, and sat in silence as Maureen and Joanne whispered excitedly so that they couldn't hear.

"I told you it would work!" Maureen whispered.

"I know, I know. But... I mean, are we still sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course it is, Pookie! Why wouldn't it be?"

They looked up to find Mark and Roger staring at them. They started laughing, and Mark stood up.

"Well... now you have the whole story. So I need to shower, get dressed and... yeah."

Maureen winked at him, making him blush. "Okay Pookie, we'll leave now. Thanks for the juice! Come on Jo, let's go bother Collins!"

Roger let out a huge sigh as the door closed.

"Finally! Not that I don't love those two, but seeing them immediately after waking up is... eh. I don't know. I'm just tired." He spread out on the couch, stretching his arms above his head and yawning. "Go ahead and take your shower, Marky."

Mark started the water, adjusted the temperature, and stepped in. He let the warmth wash over his body, standing with his eyes closed for a few minutes. Roger sat on the couch, watching the door.

_I should write a song… for Mark. I'm pretty sure he would like that._ He stood up and grabbed his notepad and a pen. His and Collins' plan was still on the paper. He laughed and crumpled the page, tossing it into the garbage can.

Mark got out of the shower and put the towel around his waist. He grinned, wondering if Roger would blush when he left the bathroom. He couldn't wait to find out. He opened the door and found Roger sitting by the door.

"Hi Mark. I missed you." Roger grinned, looking into Mark's blue eyes. He suddenly looked worried. "Mark... You're too thin. We need to buy more food. Come on, let's go shopping!" He stood up and grabbed Mark's hand, dragging the blond into his room. "Get some clothes on and let's go!"

_February 21, 1992, 10am EST_

Mark and Roger walked through the grocery store, grabbing anything that said "sale" on it. Mark had some extra money from working overtime, and even though Roger hadn't found a job yet, he had some money hidden under his mattress.

"Look, soup! Three cans for $1.50!" Roger was getting excited about all the food they could get. "Look, semi-fresh bread! Half-price because they baked it yesterday!"

Mark giggled. "Rog! We can have a _feast_ with all this food. Do you think we have enough yet?" Roger stared at Mark for a minute, acting as if he was deep in thought.

"Mmm... No. Look, cookies! Two packs for $2!" He grabbed them and dropped them into the cart. "Okay, now we have enough. Enough for a few weeks, at least. And we don't have to buy any drinks because of the magic juice fairy!" Mark giggled again.

"Okay well let's go buy this stuff and go home."

_February 21, 1992, 2pm EST_

They unpacked the groceries and made sandwiches with the semi-fresh bread. They didn't have any lunchmeats, but they had one jar of pickles, and one of peanut butter. Roger had a pickle sandwich, and Mark had peanut butter.

"Mmm! Mark, seriously you should try this! It's actually pretty good..."

Mark stuck out his tongue. "Eew! All that's in it is bread and pickles! That's gross. Peanut butter is better."

"No, there's some butter on here too. Mmm! But it's _good!_" He shoved the half-eaten sandwich into Mark's hands. "Just take one bite and I'll leave you alone."

Mark bit into the sandwich, and was amazed to find that... it wasn't actually that bad. He chewed thoughtfully, and handed the sandwich back to Roger.

"Well?"

"It was... okay." Mark smiled. "I certainly wouldn't eat it unless I _had_ to."

Roger cleaned up the mess in the kitchen as Mark did the dishes. They had plenty of food, and they were happy.

"So... I think I found a job." Roger said. "It's at this club... I'll be working at the bar, making sure underage kids either don't get drunk or don't get _too_ drunk... that sort of stuff." Mark smiled at him again.

"That's great! Maybe then we can have food like this all the time!"

_February 21, 1992, 10:30pm EST_

Roger looked up from a book he was reading. He had borrowed it from Collins, who knows how long ago. Mark was getting up from his spot on the couch and walking towards his room.

"Going to bed, Mark?"

"Yeah. I'm tired. Mmm so sleepy." He yawned and leaned on the doorframe. "Are you going to bed soon?"

"In a little while. I'm in the middle of a chapter." Roger grinned. "You want me to tuck you in?"

"Only if you stay with me; and since you're reading that doesn't seem very likely." Mark pouted, moving away from the bedroom door. "So I'll just stay up until you decide to go to bed." He flopped down on the couch again, and Roger shut his book.

"Okay, I'm tired too now. Let's go to bed."

They both went into Mark's room, taking an extra blanket from Roger's room. Mark hopped onto the bed, snuggling down under the covers. Roger spread the extra blanket over him, and crawled in next to him.

"This is surprisingly comfortable, considering both our mattresses are shit."

"Mmm yeah. I love you Rog."

"… Love you too, Marky."

* * *

Edited AN: I love having them say "I Love You" to each other. It's so cute. But yeah... yet again, more edits. Have fun.  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:D I have no clue where this is going… but I assure you, it's going _somewhere._ Oh yes, somewhere indeed. –evil grin-

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT.

* * *

_March 2, 1992, 4:45pm EST_

"Mmm Mark stop it. I have to go to work. I mean it! Stop."

Roger was lying on the couch, trying to get up, but Mark was holding onto him and kissing his neck.

"But Roggy… I want you to stay _here_."

Roger was finally able to pull himself off the couch, and put on his coat.

"Don't worry, Mark. I'll be back around ten, see you later." He gave Mark a quick kiss, and walked out the door.

It was his first day at his new job. He went into the club through the back door, and found his way to the bar. It wasn't crowded yet and the band was just warming up.

"Roger! Hey! I'm supposed to teach you how to do this." A thin dark-haired man waved at him, letting him behind the bar.

"Hey. You must be... John, right?"

"Yeah. I'm John, or Johnny. And this is where you'll be working!" He gestured to the counter and the few people lurking about. "Well... You know how to mix a drink, right? And just watch the younger ones- make sure they don't get too drunk. And that's about it! Oh, and be friendly- that's another thing. If you're having a bad day and you can't pretend to care, just tell me and I'll cover for you." John smiled. "And don't worry! It's not that hard!"

Roger was reassured, and spent the evening serving people beer, vodka, and a wide variety of other drinks. He was chatting with the people who sat at the bar, and being generally friendly. John returned around 9:00, and told him he could leave early if he wanted.

_March 2, 1992, 9:30pm EST_

He almost started skipping up the stairs. He was going to be home early! Mark would be so surprised, and he could tell all about his wonderful evening!

Roger slid the loft door open, shouting "Surprise! I'm home early!" But Mark didn't answer. _Where is he? Did he go out or something?_ Roger searched for a note, or anything- but nothing. Then he noticed the bathroom door open slightly. He started to freak out.

"Oh my god- Mark? Are you in the bathroom? Are you... are you okay?" He ran over and opened the door the rest of the way. Mark was sitting on the floor. He looked up at Roger.

"Roggy... I threw up. I think I'm sick." And Mark did look sick. He was pale and shaking slightly. Roger sighed with some relief.

"It's okay, I was worried though. Do you think it's the flu or something? I'll call Collins and he can pick up something at the pharmacy." Roger helped Mark stand up and led him to the couch. "Now you stay right here, and I'll get a blanket."

Mark giggled. _Roger is so cute. He's like... little Nurse Roggy. _He giggled again, and Roger looked at him with an odd expression. Suddenly Mark felt nauseous again.

"Roger I'm gonna throw up again."

Roger rushed over and carried Mark to the bathroom. He made sure Mark was okay, and went to call Collins.

_You have reached Thomas Collins, and if it's important leave a message. If not, leave a message. Thanks._

"Collins! Pick up the phone! Mark is sick and-"

"Roger? Is Mark okay? What happened?"

"I don't know. I got home from work and he was in the bathroom. He told me he threw up... and he's doing it again right now actually. Can you get medicine or something for that?"

"Well I don't know... Did you check to see if he has a fever? Well, never mind. I'll see what I can do. Be there in a little while."

Roger hung up the phone and went back to Mark, who was huddled in the corner of the bathroom.

"Roggy I don't like being sick. Make it better, please?" Roger kneeled down to give Mark a hug.

"It's okay. I called Collins. He's on his way."

_March 2, 1992, 10pm EST_

Collins rushed into the loft. He found Mark and Roger still in the bathroom, sitting on the floor and talking quietly.

"Hey guys. I got some aspirin and this stuff... it says 'Cold and Flu' so I think it'll work." He handed the bottles to Roger. "I'll get Mark into bed, and you can get him a glass of water for the aspirin, okay?"

"I want Roggy to stay with me." Mark whined. Collins laughed.

"Okay. Roger- you get Mark into bed, and I'll get him a glass of water or something."

"How about some juice? We still have some."

A minute later Collins burst into the bedroom.

"Roger! Mark! Did you guys drink this?" He held up the half-empty juice carton. "Because it expired a week ago." He started laughing. "Mark isn't sick. It's just the bad juice made him throw up. He'll be okay."

Roger smacked his head on the wall.

"How could I be so stupid? I left that in there... Okay. We aren't going to drink the magic juice any more. Or at least we'll check the expiration date."

Mark, despite still being woozy from throwing up, managed to giggle. "Ha so you mean it was only bad magic juice? Teehee is someone out to get us?" Roger poked him in the arm.

"Well, be more careful next time okay? Read the carton."

"Okay if no one is dying, I'm going to go home." Collins said, rolling his eyes. He left a few minutes later and Roger snuggled next to Mark.

"I'm glad you aren't dying, Marky."

"Me too."

"Should we go to sleep now?"

"Mmm... maybe. I'm not so sleepy now."

* * *

Edited AN: -laugh- Naughty thoughts. Slight edits. Happy jubilant joy.  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 is here at last! This chapter brought to you by too much caffeine, "school's finally out" sickness, and the fact that it's like… 3 in the morning. Oh, and I wrote the 'song' so sorry if it sucks. The song lyrics are in italics in the first part. :D Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT. (except I do own the Lust-Muffin)

* * *

_March 7, 1992, 9am EST_

Mark went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Inside was a new carton of juice, unopened, with a note attached. It said- 'Sorry about the bad juice. Our bad! We owe you. Sincerely, the Juice Fairies.'

Roger heard the refrigerator open and decided to get up. He had finished his song for Mark, and maybe today would be a good day to share it with him.

"Marky? Are you out here?" Roger walked out with his guitar, sitting down on the couch. He played some random chords. Mark walked over with two glasses of juice.

"Don't worry, I checked. And the 'juice fairies' left us a note. They owe us." He laughed and sat down next to Roger. "Hey! You have your guitar! Do you have any new songs you would like to share?"

"Well... I do have one. It's just a rough draft, I guess... But you can hear it if you want."

Mark nodded, and Roger played a few opening chords.

_Sitting in a stone-cold room_

_With my thoughts around me_

_And I never saw you there_

_Standing in that light._

_You were always there with me_

_No matter how we went_

_Anger, sorrow, death and strife_

_Never did you leave my side_

_And yet I never saw you there_

_Helping me through life.  
_

_I have finally come to realize_

_You're the glue that binds us together_

_It's all you and only you_

_The rock that resists the ocean's tides_

_And I can see you_

_Now I see you always with me standing strong  
_

_The one to survive, to be the one_

_I love_

_And I see you_

_Yeah, I see you_

_And I can see_

_You and me_

_Together for eternity._

Roger looked up sheepishly, waiting for Mark's reaction. Roger thought it wasn't very good, certainly not his best. So far Mark was sitting in stunned silence, which could be a good thing or a bad thing.

"Rog... You wrote it for me?" Roger nodded. "It's beautiful. I love it. I love _you_." He kissed Roger, running his fingers through Roger's long hair.

"Mark, I'm glad you like it. It's really important to me."

"Mmm… Oh SHIT! I was supposed to be at work five minutes ago!" Mark jumped up, grabbing his camera and his scarf. "I'll be back, and don't forget- we're hanging out with the gang later."

Roger mentally slapped himself. He had completely forgotten that Collins, Maureen, Joanne, and Mimi were all coming over to the loft for dinner.

"Okay. Do you want me to get anything?"

"No, I'm getting Chinese take-out on the way home."

"Ok. See you in a little while, Rog."

_March 7, 1992, 6pm EST_

"Pass the... what is that, shrimp?" Maureen asked Roger. "Mmm it looks yummy, whatever it is." She scooped a large lump of shrimp and rice onto her plate.

"This is good. Who wants juice?" Mark offered.

"Hell no!" shouted Collins. "Not if it's from those creepy juice fairies!"

They laughed and talked and partied for a while. Mark suddenly asked Roger to play his song again.

"Okay, everyone- this is the Marky-Song. Or the other title is 'I See You.' Here goes."

He sang the song, a little more nervous than he had been earlier. You could tell, because he played some wrong notes, not that anyone noticed.Everyone clapped enthusiastically at the end of the song. Mimi looked a little shocked. She pulled Roger away from his glory-moment to talk to him.

"You and Mark? Since when? Why didn't anyone tell me?" she was a little annoyed that no one was telling her anything.

"I thought you knew... I mean, we were hugging and kissing all evening. Didn't you notice? Or are you the one who's dumb as a fencepost now?" He was still a little bitter about their breakup, and had decided not to go out of his way to be polite to her.

"Roger... You are so... so... Infuriating!" she stormed off, slamming the loft door closed behind her.

"Um... Roger?" Collins asked. "What was that?"

"Mimi being stupid. She didn't know Mark and I were together. Even with the kissing and hugging, and all that. Now she's mad at me for being mad at her for being mad at me for not telling her-"

"Okay Rog! We get it!" Maureen interrupted. "So... Now what?"

"I know! Let's go shopping!" Joanne shouted. Everyone quickly forgot Mimi's angry outburst.

"Where are we going to go that's open this late?" Collins asked.

"Um... A thrift store! I don't know. We'll find somewhere!"

Mark was surprised. "Wow! Joanne- being spontaneous? Amazing!"

They all gathered up what money they had and went downstairs.

_March 7, 1992, 8pm EST_

The bohemians finally found a thrift store that was still open. They ended up pooling their money to buy an old TV, VCR, and a copy of La Boheme.

They returned to the loft and hooked up the TV and VCR.

"This looks like a cool movie." Roger said, looking at the video case. "La Boheme- like us- the bohemians!"

"Hey Rog... I just thought you might like to know that it's an opera." Collins said, laughing.

"Opera? The first movie we buy and it's an _opera?_ What the fuck, Mark? Did you pick this?"

"Actually, I did. Sorry Roggy. But it seemed like a good choice!"

They all sat down and watched the movie, and by the end Mark and Maureen were crying.

"Not Mimi!" they said in chorus, hugging and sobbing onto each other's shoulders.

"Dude... this was like, my life story!" Roger added. "What the hell is up with that? All of the characters... were kind of like us. Except for the fact that I don't think anyone in that stupid opera was gay, and Mimi isn't dead."

"Haha. Roger would be Rodolfo. And Mark is Marcello. That's so silly! And Colline, and Schaunard, and Musetta..." Joanne started listing names.

They laughed about it for a while longer, and then everyone went home and went to bed. Mark and Roger snuggled together in Mark's room.

"Roggy?"

"Yeah Marky?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Edited AN: I fixed the song! Because I didn't like it before. Now I like it again. So I'm happy. More edits for you happy people! 


	8. Chapter 8

Here's chapter 8, for all of you who've stuck with me even though I'm hopelessly plot-challenged. I'm trying to get to the real plot. I'm trying REALLY HARD. And it ISN'T WORKING. Sorry. Hopefully this chapter will jump-start the missing plot.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT. If I did that would be sick and twisted.

* * *

_March 18, 1992, 2:30pm EST_

Mark was at work, so Roger was home alone. He was incredibly bored, and he missed Mark. So of course the logical thing to do was call Collins, and hope that he was home.

"Collins? Do you want to come over here? I'm all alone, and I'm bored."

"Okay... whatever Rog. I'll be there in a little while."

Collins slid the loft door open and found Roger lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

"How long have you been like that, man?"

"About two hours. Why?"

"Um... no reason. So. Did you want to talk about something, or what?"

"I don't know. I was just bored so I decided to call you. I miss Mark too. A lot."

"How long has he been gone?"

"Three hours, two minutes, forty-five seconds, and counting. And the fact that I can count that is bordering on obsessive." Roger sat up and looked at Collins. "This is really weird. I've never missed anyone like this before. Like... part of me is gone when he isn't here. It's starting to scare me. A lot."

"Shit." Collins sat down on the couch, shoving Roger's legs out of the way. "Oh shit. I'm sorry. This can't be a normal thing. It's all our fault. DAMN MUFFIN."

Roger was very confused now. "What? What do you mean?"

"I mean... On Valentine's Day Maureen bought a magic muffin that makes people fall in love. It's called the Lust-Muffin. And... she gave it to you guys. You and Mark."

"You mean... I didn't... but- I do love Mark! Don't I?" It was too confusing. _I love him! I know I do! But what if it isn't me that's feeling this... What if it's the muffin-thing?_

"Aw shit. Man, I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have told you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay." Roger lied blatantly. "I just need to think about this, okay?"

"Do you want me to stay here with you?"

"No. I'll be okay. I just need to think."

"Okay. Call me later. I'm really sorry."

Roger nodded. _What am I going to do now? Should I tell Mark? What do I do?_ He was still thinking about it when Mark got home. He closed his eyes quickly and pretended to be sleeping. Mark wasn't fooled though.

"Rog? I know you aren't sleeping. What's wrong?" He leaned over the back of the couch, kissing Roger on the forehead.

Roger struggled not to flinch at the contact. "Mark? I have to talk to you."

_Uh Oh _Mark thought. _This can not be good._

"Okay, Roggy. We can talk. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well... first- I missed you. You were gone for three hours, thirty-seven minutes, and about fifty seconds. I counted. This is slightly disturbing, even for me. Second- I talked to Collins today. On Valentine's Day, you remember that muffin? It's called the Lust-Muffin and it makes people fall in love. And that's what Roger learned today while lying on the couch." He blinked, trying to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes.

Mark was speechless. "But... Rog- you know I already loved you before that! I remember it! It couldn't have been a stupid muffin!"

"Yeah, but Mark I didn't love you until the stupid muffin! So now I'm worrying that I only love you because of a fucking MUFFIN. And I could never live with that!" Roger was almost yelling, and Mark moved away from him.

"Rog... don't yell. Let's talk about this, okay? Do you still love me?"

Mark's calmness was bothering Roger. He burst into tears. "Marky, I don't know! I can't say honestly that I love you, because I really just don't know." He hugged Mark, clinging to him like his life depended on it. He could just refuse to let go, and be happy forever. Unfortunately, Mark wriggled away from him.

"Roger, you need to take some time to think about this. I love you, more than anything. But you need to figure out what you're feeling." Mark stood up and walked into his room, closing the door. Roger immediately started sobbing loudly. _Why the fuck can't I figure this out! It's the damn muffin!_ He curled up on the couch, crying into the pillows.

Mark could hear Roger crying in the other room. It broke his heart to hear him sobbing like that... But there wasn't anything Mark could do. It was Roger's issue, not his.

"Roggy... don't cry. I still love you. Please, please, say you love me too..." he whispered to the empty room. He got no answer except the sound of Roger's muffled crying.

_March 19, 1992, 7am EST_

Mark and Roger had stayed in their respective places all evening, and all night. Roger was too depressed to move or eat, and Mark was too afraid of what might happen if he moved to leave his room. Finally the next morning Roger got up.

He walked over and opened Mark's door quietly.

"Mark? Are you awake?"

Mark rolled over and smiled up at Roger.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not. I can't do this." Roger sat down on the bed and took Mark's hand in his own. "I can't do this right now. I still love you... I think... But I need some time to figure out what's going on in my head."

Mark nodded. "Okay, Roger. Um... how long do you think it'll take?"

"I don't know. A few days... weeks... months. Hell, I have no clue. I'm sorry."

For the next few days Mark and Roger barely spoke to each other. They had another 'date' with Collins and Maureen and Joanne. Mark was worried.

"Rog? What should we do? They'll notice that we aren't... you know. Should we just tell them?"

"Yeah it's their fault anyway."

"Roger, stop doing that."

"Doing what? Being truthful? If they hadn't given us that stupid muffin-"

"Then maybe I never would have told you how much I love you! You would still be moping over Mimi, and we would both be miserable! Stop blaming people for something no one did on purpose! Just... get over it!" Mark rarely yelled at anyone, but when he did it was scary. Roger was certainly frightened.

"Sorry..." he mumbled.

"We'll tell them. And you'll figure out whatever's wrong. But in the meantime, I'm not going to sacrifice my life. I'm just telling you..." he gulped. "In case... you know in case I meet someone. I won't wait for you, Roger. It's a 'take me or leave me' situation. So figure it out."

Mark grabbed his scarf and went outside, heading towards the Life Café where they were meeting their friends. He got there quickly and went inside. There was Collins, smiling and laughing. Maureen and Joanne teasing each other and generally being silly. Everyone was happy except him, Roger, and maybe Mimi. They didn't see her much anymore.

"Hi guys." Mark said quietly.

"What's wrong, Pookie?" Maureen asked.

"Roger and I... well, since we found out about the muffin Roger has refused to admit that he still loves me, or that he doesn't. So today I finally snapped and yelled at him that I'm going on with my life unless he gives me a reason to stay with him. And I think I broke him. He didn't follow me out."

They all sat in stunned silence.

"So... you guys kind of broke up?" Maureen sounded completely crushed.

"Well... unless Roger gets his shit together, yeah."

At that moment, Roger walked into the restaurant. He looked fairly pissed off. He sat down at the booth and glared at Mark.

"Hi."

"Roger, are you okay?" Collins asked. "I'm worried about you. You really have to tell me what's going on."

"Didn't Mark tell you already? It seems another explanation would be unnecessary."

Dinner was awkward, and they talked mostly about work and Maureen and Joanne's relationship. Collins pulled Roger away as they were leaving.

"Hey man. You need a place to stay? Like, if you don't want to stay with Mark?"

"Sure. Sounds good. Let's get my stuff."

* * *

Edited AN: More edits. So we're all happy. Except Roger and Marky... But we all know they won't be unhappy for long. -wink-  



	9. Chapter 9

Okay I know you're all about to kill me for what I did in chapter 8, but I'm sorry. The plot is involved in this so kill _it_. Not me. So yeah, chapter 9. Voila! I think you'll like the ending. OH, and I can't do a double update today because chapter 10 is nonexistent.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT (all I own is the lust-muffin)

* * *

_April 1, 1992, 11:20am EST_

_Ten days..._ Mark thought. _It's been ten days since Roger and I "broke up." He's been at Collins' apartment, so I've barely seen him. I hope he's happy, or at least trying to figure out whatever's wrong._

Mark was in the park, filming people walking. There were a lot of couples out that day, and it made him a little depressed. He sighed and sat down on a bench, sighing. After a few minutes, he heard a strange voice- one he didn't recognize.

"Um... Hello? Are you okay?"

Mark looked up to see who was talking. It was a man, probably in his late twenties, with fluffy brown hair and large hazel eyes. He also had a striped scarf somewhat like Mark's, but his was green and yellow. He looked very concerned.

"Huh? Do I know you?" Mark asked.

"No. I don't think so. My name is Damien. I saw you sit down over here, and you looked sad... so are you okay?"

"Well... I really don't want to bother anyone with my boring life. But really, I'm not that okay."

Damien sat down and patted Mark's shoulder. "I'll listen, if you want."

"Well, a little over a month ago my best friend and I got together. Um, his name is Roger. We were really happy, and then a couple weeks ago we found out that our friends gave us a magic muffin to make us fall in love. So Roger was doubting everything, and moved out temporarily, and I yelled at him that he had to get his shit together because I wouldn't wait for him... and now I haven't seen him or talked to him in a week and I'm completely miserable." Mark was crying by the time he finished. Damien looked slightly shocked.

"And you call that boring? Man, I just wish my life was that interesting! Even if it is mostly bad stuff... I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" Damien was being extremely nice, even though Mark was a complete stranger. _He seems really sweet_ Mark thought.

"Well... could you give me your phone number so I can talk to you later?" Mark asked. "It's kind of nice to have someone who _isn't_ one of your best friends that you can talk to."

Damien nodded. "Yeah, I know. Man. I'm sorry, but that really sucks. Do you think it was the muffin?" he asked as he wrote his phone number on a scrap of paper. "I mean, like do you think it worked, or was it just... meant to be?"

"All I know is that I loved him before the muffin. And I think I still love him, despite all the shit we're going through. Thanks Damien. Thanks for listening." They stood up, shook hands, and went their separate ways.

Mark couldn't stop thinking about the guy he met in the park. _Damien... that's a neat name. Damien..._ he stopped himself. _No, wait... I'm still in love with Roger, and my brain is probably trying to get me to replace him. I won't listen, brain! No!_ He shook his head to emphasize that fact.

Damien was also thinking about the intriguing man he had met. It had been a long shot- a cute guy with a camera, looking sad and alone, in the park... _And he's gay! But he has a boyfriend... well sort of. I shouldn't be thinking like that. The guy needed someone to talk to- and I can do that._

_April 1, 1992, 12:15pm EST_

Roger had returned to the loft. Mark wasn't home, and Roger needed to talk to him. The past ten days had been… like hell. Roger had been avoiding Mark. It was so he wouldn't have to miss him, so he wouldn't have to deal with his feelings.

Mark returned home, and Roger looked up from the couch. He was overjoyed at seeing Mark, but didn't show it at first.

"Mark! I was waiting for you to get home. I... I missed you."

"Um, yeah. Hi Roger. Any particular reason you came back here?" Mark asked. He wasn't quite sure of Roger's motives just yet.

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you. I really needed to see you."

Mark was suddenly relieved. Roger had come to some decision, at least. "Okay. We can talk. I go first- Why are you here, Rog? You left almost two weeks ago, after we fought, and since then you've been avoiding me. Why?"

"I was avoiding you, because I missed you and I was still sorting out my emotions. I came here to talk to you about... no- I came here to beg you to take me back. I still love you, Marky. Do you still love me?" He looked into Mark's blue eyes, his own full of tears.

"Rog- Of course I still love you. I was just waiting for you to realize it." He pulled Roger into a hug, and kissed him gently. "So, did you ever figure out if it was that fucked-up muffin?"

"Nah. I didn't need to- Love is love, and that's all that matters." Mark hugged him again and then stood up.

"Ah, I said I would call someone. Can I do that?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

Mark picked up the phone and grabbed the small scrap of paper out of his pocket. He dialed the number, and as the phone rang he studied the paper. He blushed- Damien had dotted the 'i' in his name with a little heart. The phone went over to the answering machine.

_Hey, you've reached me, the Marvelous Damien! Please leave a message after the nifty beep-noise._

"Uh, hey Damien. I wanted to call and let you know that Roger came over and we're back together! Thanks again for listening; it means a lot to me. So, uh... Talk to you soon I guess. Bye!" Mark hung up quickly.

"So who's Damien?"

"He's a guy I met this morning when I was filming in the park. I was sitting on a bench, apparently looking sad, and he came over and asked if I was okay. He was kind of sweet." Mark smiled. Roger frowned.

"Was he cute?"

Mark sensed that it was a loaded question. "Uh... I don't know. Kind of?"

Roger laughed. "Okay, I'm sorry. Well... now what?"

"Go to the Life for lunch?"

"Sure."

_April 1, 1992, 1pm EST_

Mark and Roger sat in the Life Café enjoying hamburgers and fries. Mark sipped his tea thoughtfully. Roger munched on his fries.

"Mark and Roger?" a voice called out over the noise of the other restaurant patrons. It was Collins, and he walked over to their booth. "I haven't seen you guys together in… days! Did you guys make up yet?"

"Yeah." Mark answered. "Roger came over, and we talked." He reached over and grabbed Roger's hand, squeezing it gently.

Collins joined them and stole fries off of their plates. When they were done eating they (amazingly) paid the bill and went back to the loft. The little red light on the answering machine was blinking.

_-beep-_

_Hey Mark, it's Damien. Got your message, and I'm glad to hear that Roger came back. Yeah, so call me again sometime. Maybe we can talk to each other instead of our answering machines. See you soon._

Roger giggled as the message ended. Mark looked at him questioningly.

"He sounds so... gay! It's absolutely hilarious! Mark, are you sure he wasn't flirting with you earlier? I'm sure he wouldn't be able to resist you..." Roger put his arm around Mark's waist, kissing him yet again.

"Roger, he was a complete gentleman. He was only interested in my well-being, because your stupid stunt of moving out made me depressed." Roger rolled his eyes.

"Right, you just keep thinking that, Marky. Deny your hotness; at least I know the truth."

* * *

Edited AN: -shows off editing skillz- Right. Anyway, I worked on the edits for most of these chapters really late at night. But now it's 6 am, on a Saturday, and I've gotten about 4 hours of sleep and I'm not tired. So on with the work!  



	10. Chapter 10

Your reviews make me happy. Yes, I know there are plot holes. :P Who cares! Here is marvelous chapter 10! I lied. Here is the second chapter for today. :D

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT. :D

* * *

_April 15, 1992, 9:30pm EST_

Mark and Roger sat on the couch, talking about random stuff that had happened while Mark was working. Roger suddenly had a brilliant idea.

"Hey Mark? Let's catch the Juice Fairies!" He grinned evilly.

"What? But if they're fairies, then isn't that impossible?"

"Well... we can try. I mean, it would be nice to know who these people are, wouldn't it?"

"Okay then. We'll catch them, even if it means staying up all night!"

_April 15, 1992, 12:26am EST_

Roger heard a tiny noise in the living room. They were both hiding in Mark's room, so they wouldn't be found. Roger nudged Mark, who had been dozing.

"Psst! Mark! They're here! And it sounds like they're picking the lock on the front door."

They tiptoed over to the bedroom door, pressing their ears against it. This is what they heard.

One feminine-sounding voice: "Do you have to walk so loud? They'll hear us!"

Another feminine voice: "Well you're the one who's talking."

First voice: "Let's just get the new juice in the fridge. Did you check the expiration date this time?"

Second voice: "I always check it! You're the one who forgot! You were alone that night."

First voice: "Yeah and I'm the only one who can pick a lock, silly."

Second voice: "Okay, grab the old juice, replace with new." They heard the refrigerator open and close. "And voila! Juice Fairies have struck again. Let's go check on our boys and make sure they're okay." Footsteps came towards the bedroom. Mark and Roger panicked.

"Shit! SHIT SHIT SHIT." Roger whispered. He couldn't think of anything to do, so he flung the door open. Two teenage girls shrieked and fell down on the floor. Mark squeaked in fright.

"Um... We're the juice fairies? Um... poof?"

Mark tilted his head to the side. "Who are you guys?"

The one who had the first voice was a short brunette with big glasses and lots of freckles. She was staring at Mark.

"I'm Miranda. Can I see your scarf?" She ran over to where their coats were. "It's not here! Ah, closet." She wandered into the bedroom and returned with the scarf around her neck, petting it like it was some sort of strange animal. Mark raised an eyebrow, reaching out and grabbing his scarf. His hand brushed Miranda's and she squeaked, and then hugged him.

The second voice was a taller blonde girl, who was determined to hug both Mark and Roger. Mark let her, but Roger kept pushing her away. She started crying, and Roger sighed and hugged her.

"Hi I'm Katy." She grinned at them. "We're the juice fairies, and your number-one fans! Well, kind of. We just love you guys."

Mark and Roger were confused.

"Wait... how do you guys know us?"

"Never mind that, silly boys!"

"But now," Miranda said, "you have to go to sleep and forget all about this." She pulled a small canister out of her pocket and sprayed it at Mark and Roger. They both yawned and fell down on the floor almost instantly. Katy grabbed Mark's arms, and Miranda grabbed his legs. Together they carried him into the bedroom and put him on the bed. They did the same for Roger, putting him right next to Mark. They pulled the blankets over the sleeping men, and Katy put Roger's arm over Mark to perfect the scene.

"Hmmm… I wonder how much longer the forget-us-and-sleep thing will work. We've done this three times in the last week."

"I know. Seriously, these guys need to get over the stupid Juice Fairy mystery and be happy. They should just accept that we're giving them free juice."

Katy and Miranda left, locking the door behind them. Katy suddenly realized something.

"Miranda, why don't we just steal their spare key next time so we won't have to pick the lock?"

"Oh yeah... I never thought of that."

_April 16, 1992, 7am EST_

Mark and Roger woke up in their bed, snuggled up and warm. Roger cursed.

"We fell asleep again! Damn it. Third time this week that we've failed!"

"Hey Rog... why am I wearing my scarf?"

* * *

Teehee. This chapter was brought to you by Me (Katy) and Rabid RENThead (Miranda). Yes, our real names, and we are stalking Mark and Roger. XD Although… she didn't actually help me write it. She just inspired me. :P Reviews are LOVE. 


	11. Chapter 11

-raises glass- To Chapter 11! To Fanfics! To staying up way too late! To RENT!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT.

* * *

_May 28, 1992, 10am EST_

Mark was in the kitchen fixing breakfast. Roger was still sleeping. _Does he **ever** get enough sleep?_ Mark thought, slightly annoyed. He poured some cereal into a bowl and added milk. He did the same for another bowl, setting one on the table for Roger. If he ever decided to get up.

Suddenly the phone started to ring. Mark dashed over to answer it before it woke Roger. _Finally!_ He was cheering in his head.

"Hello, Mark Cohen here."

"Hey Marky! It's Damien. I wasn't sure you'd be up."

"Nah, I'm up this early all the time. It's Roger who sleeps in until three in the afternoon. I just made him some breakfast, for when he decides to get up."

"That's sweet. I hope he appreciates it. So, I was thinking. You want to do something today? I don't know, like lunch or whatever?"

"Sounds fun. Do you want to meet in the park, like in about half an hour? I really need to get out more often." Mark laughed. "Would that be okay?"

"Perfect." Mark could almost hear Damien smiling sweetly as he said this. "I'll see you in about half an hour."

They both hung up, and Mark snuck into the bedroom to get clean clothes. He showered, dressed, and left a note on the counter for Roger.

"Went out to film. Be back in a few hours. Love, Mark."

_May 28, 1992, 10:30am EST_

"I did not lie!" Mark protested. "I merely stretched the truth. Besides, I brought my camera."

Damien giggled. "Does Roger not like me or something?"

"He gets really jealous. Like, insane-jealous. I can't just say 'I decided to go hang out with that guy I met in the park, who happens to be gay and was totally flirting with me.' He would probably lock me in our bedroom for a month." They both laughed, and continued walking down the street.

"You _are_ awfully cute. He has a right to be jealous." Damien placed his arm around Mark's shoulder.

"Yeah, and you aren't bad either."

It was their little joke- Roger didn't know that they hung out together, and they flirted all the time. Neither of them meant it... much. They were getting to be good friends, and it almost reminded Mark of how he and Roger had been before April, drugs, and Mimi.

"Do you want to see a movie?" Damien asked.

"What's playing?"

"Cheap horror flick, sappy love story, bad comedy, and… over-dramatic drama."

"Hmm... Cheap horror flick. Sounds the best to me, how about you?"

"Mark, anything you want is fine with me."

They walked to the movie theater, bought their tickets and some popcorn and headed into the movie.

-Random Damien monologue-

Damien couldn't deny that he liked Mark. _It's just that he is absolutely adorable, with his black and white scarf, glasses, and that cute smile. Who cares that he isn't single... he's too hot for his own good. His hair is perfect, and his eyes are to die for._

_Plus, he's such a nice person. Nice is a horrible adjective, but that's what he is. He's a 'nice Jewish boy,' as my mom would probably say. He's kind, generous, loving... Perfect. Mark and his camera- perfection._

-End of the Damien monologue-

They sat down in the middle of an empty row. There weren't many people in the theater. The movie started, and soon the gruesome images began. They were unprepared for how scary the movie would be.

"Who knew horror movies were so... horrible." Damien shuddered.

Another bloody, disgusting image on the screen made Mark yell and he buried his face into Damien's shoulder, making him shudder in a different way.

"Um... Mark? You're on my shoulder."

"I know. This is too scary for me. Mmm hug?"

Damien had to laugh. He moved his arm and gave Mark a quick hug, letting him put the armrest up so he could move closer. They were cozy for the rest of the movie, with Mark squeaking and squeezing Damien into a hug every so often. When the movie was over they left, walking down the street again.

"Well... that was frightening. I'm never going to trust shoeboxes again." Mark shivered. It was a windy day, and his light jacket was just barely keeping him warm.

"Wait... Marky, there weren't any shoeboxes in that movie."

"Yeah there were. It's where the killer kept the heads of his victims. They never found the heads and you know it!"

They walked and talked for quite a while before Mark looked at his watch.

"Uh oh. It's almost four. Roger will be worried. I should go home."

"Oh, okay Marky." Damien blushed. "Uh... can I do something?"

Mark tilted his head questioningly. "I guess. What is it Damien?"

He leaned forward, quickly kissing Mark on the cheek. "That. I'm sorry. I couldn't resist." Damien grinned. Nothing serious, just a kiss on the cheek. Like between Mark and Maureen- just a friendly gesture.

"Okay. Bye! Call me!"

"I will. Don't worry."

_May 28, 1992, 4:15pm EST_

"Mark where were you? You couldn't have been filming for that long!" Roger was furious. "So where did you go?"

"I saw a movie. Jeez! What's your problem?"

"Mark I know you're not telling the whole truth. You always blush when you're lying. Spill- what were you doing?"

"Okay! Damien called and we saw a movie. I didn't want to tell you because you're always so jealous of me wanting to do anything without you. So I went with him to a movie, and we walked around for a while. That's it. And I'm not blushing, so you can trust me now." Mark was really mad. _Why does he have to be so annoying? He just can't stand that I have a friend who isn't him!_

"God, Mark, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be jealous- it's just that... I know you could get a lot of guys who are probably better than me. And I'm just worried that you might do that."

Mark was affected by Roger's words. "Aw, Roggy- I would never do that to you. You know I love you." He hugged Roger, kissing his nose. "Besides, I would never find anyone as sexy as you."

"Mark, _you're blushing_."

"Yeah, but I'm not lying and you know it."

"Yeah... I know. I love you too, Mark."

* * *

Edited AN: Mreh, I added the "nice Jewish boy" line. Because I think it's cute. Editing is fun. Toodles.  



	12. Chapter 12

Whee I had brilliance strike me like a brick to the head! I was stuck in the car with my parents as we went on a stupid road-trip thing to some small town. So I had an idea and nowhere to write it down. Let's hope it works now as well as it did in the car!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT.

* * *

_May 29, 1992, 3pm EST_

"Hey Roger? You've never actually met Damien, have you?"

"No I haven't." Roger wasn't exactly pleased with where this conversation was going. "What's your point?"

"I'm inviting him over to dinner tonight. Don't worry. Maureen and Joanne are coming too. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Totally. Yay for partying with Mark's mysterious friend!"

Mark went to the phone, dialing Damien's number.

_Hey, you've reached me, the Marvelous Damien! Please leave a message after the nifty beep-noise._

"Damien? Are you screening your calls? Stop it, it's Mark. Pick up now dammit!"

"Hi Mark. Sorry, I was in the other room, writing in my journal. What's up?"

"Roger and I are having a dinner party later, and we wanted you to come. Would that be okay?"

"Of course, Marky! I'll bring a salad."

"Okay! Get here sometime around 6."

They said goodbye and hung up, and Mark went back to preparing for dinner.

_May 29, 1992, 6:15pm EST_

Mark, Roger, Maureen and Joanne were all sitting in the living room. Joanne had insisted on buying a bottle of wine, and they were all happily drinking it. There was a knock on the door. Mark rushed over to open it, tripping over things as he went, and Maureen giggled. He slid the door open, and there was Damien- with Collins?

"What the- Collins why are you here?"

"I decided to come over, and found this young gentleman a block away, completely lost. He asked if I knew Mark and so I showed him over here. I hope you don't mind if I crash your party."

"Not at all!" Roger answered. "So, this is Damien. I've heard a _lot_ about you."

"Uh... Hi. I'm assuming you're Roger- right?" Roger nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you." He looked over at Mark. "You weren't exaggerating- he's HOT." Everyone laughed, and they sat down to dinner.

"Have some salad!"

"Pass the... cereal? Mark! You got lazy again!"

"Is there anymore magic juice?"

After dinner they sat in the living room, sipping wine and talking. Roger asked about the movie they had seen the day before, and Damien blushed. Mark spoke up.

"It was some crappy horror movie. It was really scary. Well, for me at least. Damien wasn't as scared." Mark grinned.

_Why was Damien blushing?_ Roger wondered. _And why was Mark not blushing? It must have been something only he noticed…_

They continued the conversation as if nothing had happened, switching the topic to Collins' class at NYU.

_May 29, 1992, 9:30pm EST_

Mark and Roger said good night to Joanne and a very drunk Maureen, and Collins who was supporting her on his shoulder. Damien was about to leave when Roger stopped him.

"Why were you blushing earlier? Did Mark do something?" he whispered.

"Oh... just that during the movie Mark got really scared and was clinging to me. I, uh... didn't think it would be appropriate to mention in front of your other friends, in case he got embarrassed or something." He grinned at Roger. "I have to get home. My cat probably wants her dinner. Bye Rog." He walked over to Mark and gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good night Marky."

He left, and Roger stood there for a second, thinking. Mark walked over to the couch and flopped down on it.

"Well... he seems _nice_." Roger finally said.

"I know. He's great to talk to, too. I'm glad you're okay with us hanging out."

"I don't know. He seemed like he was flirting with you all the time. It kind of bothered me."

"I'll let him know that. It's like... an inside joke. We flirt like that, but neither of us means it. Trust me, Roger." Mark stretched his arms over his head. "He's like, my next-best friend. Because of course you're my best friend."

"Okay Mark. I trust you. But... just don't do that anymore, okay?"

"Mmm alright Roggy. I'm tired. Let's go to bed early."

* * *

Edited AN: Blah blah blah. Rawr. -giggle- I'm giddy from too much editing.  



	13. Chapter 13

I procrastinated. It is now 10:28 at night, and I'm just starting this. :P So… maybe only one chapter? I don't know if I can pull another up-till-4-in-the-morning thing. It hurts my brain. I couldn't resist. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from RENT. Blah blah blah, etc.

* * *

_June 8, 1992, 10am EST_

Roger woke up to find that Mark was not in bed. He stood up and put socks on to protect his feet from the cold floor, and walked out into the kitchen. No Mark.

"Marky? Are you still here?"

_Ah. A note._ There was a scrap of paper on the counter next to the hotplate. Roger picked it up and read it.

'Roggy- went to Damien's house for brunch. I'll be back before 2, promise! Love, Mark.'

_Damn it. Again, gone all day to hang out with that stupid Damien!_ Roger thought. It bothered him that they were hanging out together so much. _Oh god, what if Mark is cheating on me? No. He wouldn't do that! He would never do that. NEVER. I know him, and he would never do that, after Maureen did it to him…_

Roger sat on the couch with his guitar. He was too worried to eat breakfast, and so by the time the loft door slid open he was starving. Mark was grinning as he set down his camera, scarf and jacket.

"Rog! You're awake! How was your morning? Good?"

"Yeah... Oh, wow. I didn't eat breakfast. Or anything. Can we go out for lunch?" Mark sat down.

"I don't really feel like going out again. I'll make you a sandwich, okay?"

"Okay, as long as it has pickles." Roger smiled at Mark as he walked over to the refrigerator.

"So, this morning I went to Damien's place. Ah, but of course you would know. I left a note. So yeah. He rented this hilarious movie, I swear the author was high when he wrote the script. It was so hilarious, we were crying. I'll have to get it sometime so you can see it."

"Sounds great, Marky."

Mark was worried. "What's wrong, Rog? Did I do something wrong?" Roger shook his head.

"No. I just... It's nothing."

Mark stood with his hands on his hips. "Roger, something is wrong. And you are going to tell me. Or... no lunch for you!" Roger sighed.

"Okay. Sorry. But really, it's not that important. Just... you've been spending so much time with _Damien_. It... it bugs me."

"Then we'll spend more time doing things. So, let's get you that sandwich."

Roger got up off the couch and went over to Mark, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I love you, Mark." He placed a kiss on Mark's neck, making him giggle.

"I love you too, Roggy. Eek stop it! That tickles!"

_June 8, 1992, 7pm EST_

((we're following Damien around in this part))

Damien decided to go to his favorite restaurant for dinner, a little diner he sometimes went to on the weekends. He was trying to deal with things, especially his relationship with Mark. Of course, Mark was completely innocent- he thought of Damien as a friend, and nothing more. It was a one-sided love.

"Okay... I'll have the soup of the day. And... a cup of tea, please. Thanks." He smiled at the waitress, who merely rolled her eyes at him. She returned a few minutes later with a steaming cup of tea. He thanked her again and took the cup.

He sipped it thoughtfully, wincing as the hot liquid burned his tongue a little. It was good tea though.

_How can I tell him..._ Damien thought. _It would hurt him if he knew. All I would do is make things awkward, and hurt him. I don't want to do that. But what else is there to do? Keep it a secret? That might even be worse. He's probably already noticed that I don't hug him much anymore. It's just that I want to... so much that I can't because I'm afraid I won't be able to stop._

His soup was placed on the table, bringing his thoughts back to reality. He grabbed the spoon and stirred it around a bit. _Vegetable soup? Yum._ He took a bite of the soggy vegetables and warm broth and smiled.

_It's delicious. I'll leave a nice tip for that waitress, too. She looked like she was having a bad day._ When he was done eating he paid the bill and left five dollars on the table. As he left he saw the waitress at another table, looking much brighter.

Damien left the restaurant, heading back towards his apartment. He still had the movie he and Mark had watched. It really was hilarious. _Maybe I'll buy a copy... Or I could give the one I buy to Mark and Roger. I'm sure Mark would appreciate that._ He smiled, thinking of the joyful grin he would receive when he presented the gift. But then he shook his head, his smile fading. He walked up the stairs and unlocked his door.

The moment he stepped in there was a quiet mewing, and a fluffy brown-and-white cat ran out to meet him. He bent over and scooped her up in his arms.

"I guess it's just going to be me and you for a while, huh? What do you think of Marky? I really like him. You seem to like him too. That's good. Want some dinner, fuzz-head?"

He got a container of cat food out of a cabinet, dumping it into a bowl. He set it on the floor, where the cat dove into it, eating eagerly. Damien laughed, leaning on the counter.

"Go ahead and eat, silly cat. You're happier than I am anyway."

He sat down on the couch, turning on his small TV. Nothing was on, except news and late-night comedy shows. He sighed and turned the TV off again.

_I should tell you. I should tell you... _He thought, stretching out on the couch. _I should tell you... I... love... you..._ He fell asleep with these words in his head.

* * *

Edited AN: Huh, I forgot how Damien-centric this chapter got. -laugh- At this point I actually liked Damien's character... oddness.  



	14. Chapter 14

Oh wow… I didn't even realize that last chapter was unlucky number 13! But that's only if you're superstitious. And to some people, 13 is lucky. Well… never mind my random ranting. Chapter 14 is on its way!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT. :P

* * *

_June 13, 1992, 4pm EST_

The doorbell rang at Damien's apartment. He jumped up to answer the door. He had called Mark and Roger, asking them to come over for dinner.

"Hey! I'm so glad you guys could make it!" He didn't give Mark the usual hug; instead he stood back and just smiled.

"Thanks for inviting us." Roger answered. "We ran out of food yesterday, and we haven't gone shopping yet."

Damien scurried into the kitchen, retrieving several beer bottles and a bag of chips with a bowl of salsa.

"Appetizers! I'm not actually very good at cooking, but I figured I'd try to have a good plan for tonight." He blushed, handing the chips and salsa to Mark and setting the beer on the coffee table in the living room. "So, it'll be a while until dinner. Let's watch that funny movie again! I bought a copy. Thought you guys might want it. I don't watch movies much."

"Aw, Damien that's so sweet!" Mark smiled. "Yeah. Roger still hasn't seen it."

They all sat down on the couch and watched the movie.

_June 13, 1992, 6pm EST_

A few minutes before the movie ended, a beeper went off in the kitchen. Damien leapt up.

"OH! The oven! I'll be right back!" he ran into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with oven mitts and a pan. "It's time for casserole!"

They ate the casserole (it was chicken and some sort of vegetable) and watched the end of the movie. Roger was laughing hysterically.

"God, Mark that was hilarious. You totally weren't lying when you said it was a good movie. What the hell was that guy _on?_" He grabbed Mark's arm, trying to stop laughing. "Ack! I can't stop laughing!" He giggled and fell off the couch.

"Um... Mark? Does he always get like this... when he's amused?" Damien raised an eyebrow at Roger, who was still on the floor giggling.

"Well yeah, that and he's had a couple beers. You know... He's just being himself. Even if he is incredibly embarrassing." Mark groaned as Roger grabbed his leg, finally managing to stop his laughing fit.

"Marky... I want you, I need you. You're soooo hot, and sexy. And your glasses are hot too. Mmm." He pulled himself up onto the couch, flinging his arms around Mark, making the smaller man blush uncontrollably. Damien blushed too, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Roger? Are you okay? Jeez, a couple beers wouldn't do _that_. Are you sure he's okay?"

"I really don't know... Rog? Calm down. Stay here for a sec, okay? I'm going to help Damien with the dishes." Mark stood up and gathered the dishes, while Damien got their empty beer bottles.

Damien rinsed and washed the dishes, and Mark dried them off. They were almost done, when Damien decided to drop the bomb and determine his fate.

"Mark? I need to say something. And it's a good thing I'm buzzed or I wouldn't be able to do this. I really like you. Not just as a friend." He took a deep breath. "I just wanted you to know." He quickly kissed Mark, then blushed and looked away.

Mark just stood there with a dish in his hands, looking confused. Roger noticed that the muffled talking had stopped, so he decided to see what was up. He had recovered from his temporary insanity.

"Mark? Damien? You guys okay?" He walked into the room to find Damien in tears and Mark standing in complete silence. "What the hell?"

"Damien... I can't believe it... But... you're my friend. And I have Roger. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Mark's brain wasn't working properly, and he was unable to form complete thoughts and sentences. He was still standing holding the dish, looking straight at Damien. Roger was thoroughly confused.

"Mark?"

"Roger, I think we need to go."

Damien's head snapped up. "Mark! Don't go yet... I'm sorry too. I never should have said anything. Roger... you've got a wonderful boyfriend. He's loyal, never forget that. I suppose you still want to leave, right?"

Mark stared into space. "Yeah. Come on Rog. We should go."

The two left the apartment, and Damien sat down on the kitchen floor. _Well... no missing limbs. I suppose that went well._ He sat there for a long time, before finally standing and finishing the dishes in silence.

_June 13, 1992, 9pm EST_

Roger was still confused. "Mark? What happened tonight?"

They were lying together on the couch, and Mark had his head resting on Roger's chest. Suddenly Roger felt tears- Mark's tears.

"Mark? What's wrong? Oh god, what did I do?"

"Nothing, Rog. It's not you. It's... Damien. He, uh, he told me that he... likes me, like... more than as a friend." Roger's shirt was getting damp. "I thought... we were great friends, and I never knew he felt that way."

"Oh, Marky... It's not your fault."

"But... can we still be friends now? I still want him to be my friend, to listen to me and hang out with me, and laugh at crappy movies with me. Do you think we can still do that?"

"I don't know... Maybe. It's possible, I suppose. It might be awkward for him, though. You should give him some space." Roger put his hand on Mark's head, ruffling his hair.

"Since when did you get to be so wise in the matters of love and friendship?"

"Since I met you." He kissed Mark's forehead, then his lips, pulling Mark closer to him.

"Mmm Rog..." Mark moaned slightly.

"Yeah, Mark? What did you want to say?" Roger stopped kissing him, receiving a muttered curse in return. He laughed. "So, you were saying?"

"I love you Roger. Now kiss me."

"Love you too." Roger kissed him again. Mark rolled over so he was lying on top of Roger, still kissing him. They kept this up for quite a while before finally going to bed.

* * *

Edited AN: To quote my old AN- "Mmm. Lovely Mark/Roger makout scene on the couch." Indeed. I -sigh- again for Damien. 


	15. Chapter 15

Okay… I'm in this thing where if I just keep writing, my ideas won't back up in my head making me explode. So here I am at 3:30 in the morning, writing about poor little Marky and Roggy and Damien, making them miserable… or am I? –is evil- You have to read to find out!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT. :P

* * *

_June 23, 1992, 5pm EST_

"Damien wouldn't yell at me over this."

"Well then why don't you fucking go to Damien, Mark! If he's so much better than me, just go to him instead! Just… Get out!"

Mark ran out of the loft in tears, not even grabbing his camera. He ran down the stairs and out onto the street. He stopped there and wondered where he should go. Hell, he wondered what had just happened.

-flashback-

_Mark and Roger were having some lunch together in the loft. They had been having some tense days lately, and Roger was not in a good mood._

"_Marky, what's wrong with you lately?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, you aren't being as close to me! If you were a girl I could blame it on PMS or something, but since you aren't something must be wrong."_

"_Well… I don't know. I just can't be close to you all the time. I need space sometimes."_

"_But, I want you to be close to me now!"_

"_Roger, it isn't like I can just change how I feel. It's hard for me to-"_

"_Marky! Please? Can't you just kiss me, or hug me, or sit with me? I need you! Stop being so difficult and-" Roger was yelling._

-end flashback-

_June 23, 1992, 5:30pm EST_

Mark was in front of Damien's apartment building. _Won't going to Damien just make the situation worse?_ The logical part of his mind was fighting with the other part- the part that wanted to be comforted. He walked slowly up the stairs, wiping his eyes roughly with the back of his hand. He stopped in front of the door, raising his hand; he knocked slowly and deliberately. The door opened a few moments later.

"Hello? Oh my god, Mark! You look like shit... What happened?" Damien grabbed his arm and practically dragged him inside. "Tell me exactly what happened."

"Roger and I... we had a fight. He was mad that I wasn't as close to him lately. Compared me to a girl with PMS. Then... I said that you wouldn't be yelling at me about it and he told me to get out. I couldn't think of anywhere else to go." Mark wiped his eyes again.

"That's terrible. I'm sorry, but... I'm here for you. Okay, Marky?" He gave a nervous smile, but an earnest one.

"Okay Damien. I'm glad you're here. Can... Can I have one thing?" Mark asked, looking into Damien's hazel-colored eyes.

"Anything Marky, darling."

"I just want... a kiss."

They leaned closer together and their lips made contact. It was short, but passionate. Damien was the first one to pull away, surprisingly.

"Mark, please... don't use me like that. I know you just had a fight with Roger, and you must be dealing with some emotions, but please don't do that to me." He backed away. "You can stay on the couch if you want. Uh... do you want some food or something?"

"Yeah. Sure. Um... I'm sorry. Do you have any tea?"

"Of course. Lots."

_June 23, 1992, 5:45pm EST_

Roger sat down on the couch. _Damn it. What did I just do? I kicked Mark out of the loft… Where's he going to go? Probably to Collins or Damien. Stupid Damien. This must be his fault! Ever since he told Mark he likes him, Mark hasn't been close to me. I mean, other than us making out right after we got home. But it's not my fault Mark is acting like a depressed teenage girl lately! I should call someone…_

He walked to the phone and dialed Collins' number. Surprisingly, Collins didn't let the machine get it.

"Hello, Thomas Collins speaking."

"It's Roger. God. Something is wrong. I screwed up. Get your ass over here."

"Okay Rog. I have to get some stuff finished... is this really important?"

"Yes. Really _really_ important."

"Fine. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

Collins went as fast as he could to the loft, sliding the door open noisily. Roger was sitting on the couch... alone.

"What the hell? Where's Mark?"

"We had a fight. I yelled at him and he left." Roger sat staring into space.

"Can you be more specific? What did you fight about?"

"He's being all pissy lately, and he didn't want to be near me for the past few days. I got mad at him because he wouldn't tell me what was wrong. Then he said something about how Damien would have handled the situation... and then I told him to get out. Oh god, Collins I screwed up. Please help me?"

"Roger you asshole! Why the hell did you tell him to get out? Now we don't know where he is, if he's on the street or what. How are we going to find him?"

"He's with Damien. I figured if he wasn't with you, he'd be there."

"Great. What's Damien's phone number?"

"It's on a piece of paper over there by the phone."

Collins dialed the number and listened as the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Damien."

"Hey. It's Collins. You know, the guy who showed you where Mark and Roger's place was."

"Oh yeah. I remember. What's up?" he asked, sounding worried.

"Is Mark with you?"

There was a pause. "Yeah. Are you with Roger?"

"Yeah. Did Mark tell you what happened?"

"Mhmm. Did Roger tell you?"

"Yes. He did. What are we going to do?"

"I think we should let them figure it out. That usually works out in these situations..."

Roger could be heard in the background shouting "can I talk to Mark? Let me talk to Mark, dammit!"

"I should hang up before Roger attacks the phone." Collins said hurriedly. "Get my number from Mark and call me tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye Collins. Can you stay with Roger and make sure he doesn't come here? Thanks. See ya."

"Bye Damien."

They both hung up. Mark was standing behind Damien, watching him set the phone down. Roger was sitting behind Collins, cursing and asking why he hadn't been allowed to talk to Mark.

"Damien? Thanks for handling that for me. I'll call Collins tomorrow..."

"No problem, Marky. You should go crash on the couch. I bet you're feeling a little stressed."

"Thank you... Thank you so much."

* * *

Edited AN: Plot-ish drama! Or as I sometimes call it, DrAmA! -laugh- never mind.  



	16. Chapter 16

Mhmm chapter 16. I slept for a while before writing this, so be happy my brain isn't still in "no-sleep-is-goood" mode. Eh… I hope you all enjoy this.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT (I just realized that I own Damien o.O –drools- yummy)

* * *

_June 27, 1992, 9am EST_

Mark hadn't gone back to the loft yet. After four days he refused to leave Damien's apartment, even when Collins came over with his camera. He was too worried that he would run into Roger if he left. So he had sort of moved in with Damien, and was starting to get comfortable.

He was already awake, and was making breakfast. "Damien!" he called. "Breakfast! I made toast! With the... toaster? I haven't used one since I was at my parents' house, but I think I did it right."

Damien walked into the kitchen, smiling. "Aw, Marky you didn't have to cook! You're still a guest here, so you should have let me do it." He gave Mark a good-morning hug. "But... I'll eat your toast, silly boy."

"Yay! Tell me if it's good!" Damien grabbed a piece and bit into it. Despite being a little burnt on the edges, it was good.

"Mmm yummy."

"Woohoo I did it right, then?"

"A little burnt on the edges, but no one would notice." He grinned, finishing off the rest of his toast. "Thanks. That was good. I have to go to work, but I'll be back early. Lock the door if you want, I have my keys."

He left, and Mark sat down on the couch, turning on the TV. _Ew daytime television. Gross._ By the time Damien got home, though, Mark was crying over some story on Oprah, and waiting for Dr. Phil to start.

_June 27, 1992, 3pm EST_

Roger was not dealing with this well. He couldn't stay in the loft alone, so he had gone downstairs to talk to Mimi.

"Meems... I'm sorry for the way I acted. It wasn't appropriate. So... can you forgive me, and can we talk?"

"Rog, it's okay. I forgive you. Now come in and sit down."

Roger told Mimi about what had happened and she sighed and patted his back.

"Poor baby. I know you miss him... you _were_ being kind of an ass though. I mean, girls with PMS are ten times worse than Mark is probably capable of being. You ought to know that. They throw things sometimes." She giggled happily. "Do you want to stay here? I know you hate being alone all day."

"Thanks Mimi. That would be... nice."

_June 27, 1992, 9:30pm EST_

Mark and Damien were snuggling on the couch, watching some random movie on TV. Mark moved his head so it was resting on Damien's chest.

"Thanks for letting me stay here. I just... don't know if I can deal with Roger yet." He smiled again.

"You're welcome. It's nice to have someone here to talk to other than my cat."

"Does your cat have a name?"

"Priscilla. But mostly I call her fuzz-butt." They laughed as the cat meowed from the other room. "She knows her name!"

Mark blinked at the TV screen. The movie was over, so he grabbed the remote to turn it off. He sat up to get it, and when he was about to lie back down, Damien sat up too. He sighed, and then yawned.

"Um... so... are you going to sleep now?" Damien asked him.

"I don't think so..." Mark replied. He scooted closer to Damien, kissing him very gently. He wasn't being pushed away, so he continued to kiss Damien, until- sure enough- he was being shoved and stared at like he was insane.

"Mark... do you remember what I said the other day, about not using me like that? I still mean it. Don't do that."

"But you know, and I know, that it's what you want. So would you please stop denying it and kiss me back?"

Damien sighed. Mark was going to be persistent with this. So he allowed Mark to kiss him again, kissing back this time. Mark was surprised- _Wow he's a good kisser._ He moaned as Damien moved away from him.

"I'm going to bed now."

Mark giggled. "I'm coming with you, and you can't stop me."

"What? Are you insane? No way! You're still with Roger- and-" he was attempting to finish his sentence, but Mark's lips pressed against his own again made it difficult to speak. When he finally got a chance, he asked Mark something he had been wondering for the last few minutes. "Mark... are you going to try to have sex with me?"

"... probably. Is that a problem?"

"Only if it's pity-sex, or something like that."

"Then let's say it's not. Let's say that it's because we have this... strong physical chemistry. So then it's not pity-sex."

"Okay. Then, no. It's not a problem."

They continued kissing and made their way over to Damien's bedroom.

* * *

Edited AN: -sigh- I agree, Marky needs to stop lusting over Damien and get his ass back to the loft to make up with Roger. That's about all that needs to be said after the editingness.  



	17. Chapter 17

This is chapter 17. O.o And… It _is_. –raises glass- To writing!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT.

* * *

_June 28, 1992, 7am EST_

Roger was tired of waiting for Mark to come home. _Today I'm going over there to apologize._ He couldn't sleep in the loft, so he had taken a blanket and some pillows down to Mimi's and slept on the floor. She laughed when she almost stepped on him in the middle of the night, but he was actually very comfortable.

_Poor Mark... he must be really angry at me. I miss him so much, though._ Roger couldn't stop his thoughts, and it was keeping him awake. _It's too early to head over there though... it would be rude to wake them up this early._

Mark was also lying awake, comfortably wrapped in Damien's arms. _Oh god, what did I do?_ He thought frantically. _Last night... I was _not_ thinking clearly. Oh god... I screwed up. Now Roger is going to kill me... if he finds out... what if he doesn't? We could just... not tell him. But what if it happens again..._ Mark shook his head, trying to get rid of the guilty feeling in the back of his mind.

He gently moved Damien's arms, sitting up on the edge of the bed. He went out into the kitchen, where the cat was lying on top of the refrigerator. She meowed at him, and he reached up a hand to pet her.

"Marky?" Damien had woken up when Mark left, but stayed in bed for a minute. "Are you okay?"

"... No. I'm not okay. I'm a terrible person and you shouldn't even want to be near me right now." Mark's eyes filled with tears.

"Why wouldn't I want to be near you? You're wonderful." Damien sighed as Mark started sobbing, leaning on the counter. "Oh. You're worried... about Roger?"

Mark nodded, trying to stop the flow of his tears. "I... don't know what to do. I need help. We have to get Collins. He helps everyone fix their problems. He's good at thinking up solutions for everything." He rushed over to the phone, hardly realizing that Collins would not be up this early. He dialed the number anyway, listening to the phone ring. A groggy voice answered.

"'lo, this is Collins. Who died?" Mark had to laugh.

"It's Mark."

"Oh, Mark! I was going to" yawn "call you later. Roger's freaking out. He misses you a lot, man."

"Actually, I need to talk to you about some stuff concerning him. Can Damien and I come over to your place?"

"Yeah, sure. Come over whenever you want."

"Thanks Collins. See you soon."

"'kay. Bye."

Mark hung up, turning to Damien.

"Come on! We're getting dressed and going over there NOW."

_June 28, 1992, 7:45am EST_

Mark and Damien ran up the stairs to Collins' apartment. Mark knocked on the door loudly, and it was soon opened by Collins. He had a cup of coffee, and was looking only slightly annoyed at having been woken up. They went into his apartment, which was probably the messiest they had ever seen- it was worse than Roger's bedroom- and that was pretty bad.

"Hey guys. Sorry it's such a mess... I haven't had much motivation to clean lately." He moved some graded essays off of the couch, motioning for them to sit down. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Collins, Damien and I did something kind of stupid last night..." Mark began. Collins groaned and stopped him, mid-sentence.

"Mark, stop. Was it bad enough that Roger would give up on you?"

"... possibly."

Collins groaned again. "And you need to figure out what to do about it."

"... exactly."

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because... you always help people with this sort of stuff." Mark looked down at his shoes.

"Well, for starters- tell Roger the truth. Lying only makes things worse."

"Right. Okay."

"Then, you have to figure out whether you will go back to Roger, and apologize to Damien… or stay with Damien and break up with Roger."

Damien was sitting far away from Mark, trying his very hardest to become invisible.

"Okay. So, should I go to the loft and talk to Roger?"

"Yeah. That seems like a safe course of action. Take Damien with you, for moral support. You can handle that, right?" he turned his gaze to Damien.

"Of course." He replied. It was going to be okay... either way.

_June 28, 1992, 10am EST_

Roger went back up to the loft for breakfast- a bowl of cereal and a glass of juice. The juice kept appearing, even when Mark wasn't there.

He was sipping his fresh cup of coffee when there was a quiet knock on the door. It couldn't be Mark- Mark always just opened the door. He stood up and walked over, sliding the door open. There was Mark, with Damien by his side.

"Mark! Damien..." Roger greeted them. "Um... come in, guys. You don't have to knock, Mark. It's still your place too." He pulled Mark into a hug. "I missed you, Marky. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I'm sorry I left, Rog. I also... I have to apologize for something else."

Roger looked at him with a questioning expression. "What, Mark?"

"Erm... Well the thing is... I, uh, I mean we-" Mark struggled for words.

Damien interrupted him. "We had sex! God, Mark just say it- don't try to be all eloquent like you usually are." He looked away, blushing.

"You... and Damien... But when did- I mean..." Roger was shocked.

"After our fight. Er... yesterday. We only did it once, and it wasn't Damien's fault. He told me not to... but I convinced him." Mark blushed. "So you can just... blame me. Because... I was stupid enough to do that, even though we were still technically together."

"Mark, it's okay. I mean, I'm a little pissed that you would do that, even if we were having a fight. But I forgive you, as long as you swear you'll never do it again."

Mark looked down at his shoes, much as he had done when he was with Collins. "I won't. Because..." he gulped "I want to stay with Damien." His voice was shaky, and barely audible. Damien's eyes were opened wide, staring at Mark in disbelief.

"What? Mark, no, don't do that. I love you, I do... but... You and Roger-" he just stopped trying after a moment. Roger stared at Mark with his mouth open.

"But... Marky... why?"

"You and I fight all the time, and you could find someone new in a second. You know it. I know you'll find a new guy... I just..." Mark started crying. Damien shrank away from him, not sure what to do. Roger rolled his eyes and hugged Mark again, rubbing his back, trying to comfort him.

"Okay. If this is what will make you happy... Then go ahead. Just know that I still love you... no matter what happens." Roger kissed his forehead and stepped back. "I suppose you want some of your other clothes, huh?"

Damien stepped forward. "Uh, I'll get them. Mark, you stay here and calm down a little, okay?" He and Roger walked into Mark's bedroom, opening the closet. Roger quickly picked out some of Mark's favorite shirts and pants, putting them into a pile on the bed. He produced a trash bag from a small box in the back of the closet and started putting the clothes inside it.

"Damien? You take good care of him." Roger gave him a meaningful look. "Make sure he's happy."

Damien nodded, taking the trash bag from Roger's extended hand. They went back into the living room to find Mark sitting on the couch, wiping his eyes.

"Marky? Let's go... um, home I guess."

"Okay. Bye Roger. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye Mark. See you around..."

* * *

Edited AN: Kinda sad how much I liked making the characters cry when I was writing this... I realized that even more when I was going though and editing.  



	18. Chapter 18

Teehee I got your reviews. I _know_ that Roger is the only one for Mark. Don't you worry:P THE STORY ISN'T OVER YET! So, onward with chapter 18.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT.

* * *

_June 30, 1992, 12pm EST_

-Roger thoughts-

_I'm alone._ He was sitting in his room with his guitar, playing the song he wrote for Mark. _I'm completely, totally alone. He isn't here to nag me about taking my AZT, or to make breakfast... or to give me hugs and kisses when I've had a bad day..._ He felt his eyes fill with tears but did nothing to stop them. _Why would I? No one would care if they saw me crying._

He stood up and walked into the kitchen. _There won't be a note from Mark, telling me where he is and that he loves me..._ He looked in the refrigerator. _Juice... there. Still there, after all. At least they haven't abandoned me..._

_The phone. I could call someone. Who, though? Not Maureen, or Joanne. Not Collins. I can't call Mark..._ He sighed and poured a glass of juice. _I guess... I should try to get over this... maybe I shouldn't go to work today._ He picked up the phone and dialed the number John had given him. It rang several times before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, this is Roger- I'm working the shift from six to nine tonight. I was calling to let you know I can't make it. I uh... well, I just can't."

"It's okay. I've got someone here who probably wouldn't mind taking your shift. It's okay, seriously. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks."

"You're very welcome. Bye."

"Bye..."

He hung up. _Well, that went well. He didn't ask why I wasn't coming... Maybe I should go somewhere. I certainly can't stay in the loft for the rest of my life._ He put on his coat and shoes, sliding the loft door open. _Where should I go? How about... the park? That might be calm and relaxing._ He walked down the stairs and headed towards the park.

-end of Roger thoughts-

Mark was getting stuff out to make sandwiches for lunch. He grabbed a jar of peanut butter and set it on the counter. He stared at it for a minute before going to the refrigerator. He moved stuff around, looking for what he wanted. _Aha! Pickles!_ He grinned as he opened the pickle jar.

A few minutes later he presented a peanut butter sandwich to Damien, who was working on something for his job. He worked at an office somewhere. _Hah. I don't even know where he works. That's sad._ Mark thought. He sat down on the floor with his sandwich, biting into it and loving the sour taste of the pickles. Damien laughed.

"What is that, Marky?"

"Pickle sandwich. Why?"

"Nothing. I've never seen anyone eat that before. It's just pickles and bread, right?"

"And butter! Don't forget that! Roger used to eat these a lot. He made me try one and I guess... it was good. So I made one." He took another bite, and Damien started to eat his own sandwich.

"Mmm peanut butter. That's yummy. How did you know I like peanut butter?"

Mark thought for a moment. "Well... I didn't. I like peanut butter, so I thought if you didn't like it I would eat it and give you the pickle sandwich. Here, try it." Mark handed his sandwich to Damien.

"Um... okay." He took a bite of it. "Erm... it's okay. Just... a bit too much like eating pickles by themselves." He handed the sandwich back. "Whatever. It's certainly an interesting food choice."

"Haha. I actually didn't like it the very first time I had one." They both paused for a minute, eating. "I think I'm going to go film. Maybe in the park."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. I mean, not that I don't want to hang out with you, just I usually do that alone."

"Okay. Don't be out too late." He stood up and gave Mark a quick kiss. "Have fun."

Mark grabbed his camera and went out the door.

_June 30, 1992, 12:30pm EST_

Roger sat down on a bench in the park and watched the people walk by him. Not very many people, but enough to keep him interested. A few minutes went by, and then he heard a very familiar voice.

"Roger? What are you doing out here?" He felt a very familiar hand on his shoulder, and looked up to find eyes he knew better than his own. The only thing he didn't recognize about Mark was his smile… a sort of sad, half-smile, one he hadn't seen since before Angel died.

"Hi Mark. I'm sitting and people-watching. Care to join me?"

"Sure. I was going to film people anyway. Oh, look- it's an akita." They both laughed, and Roger was glad to see Mark's normal smile return.

"So... how are you?"

"I'm okay. And you?"

"Er... I don't know. I called in sick for work today. I didn't feel like being there…"

Mark patted his shoulder. "Everyone needs a day off sometimes. None of my stuff has been very good lately, and my boss lets me know. I'm thinking of quitting."

"Good for you. I've never liked any of those TV stations. Just promise me you won't go back to Buzzline!"

"I promise. No more of that annoying Alexi Darling. She was horrible."

They sat together, sharing memories for over an hour. Mark sighed and stood up.

"Are you leaving?" Roger asked. "Do you have to? I was having fun."

"Yeah, I should go. Maybe I can edit some of those clips of the akita for you. Seriously, I want you to have them. It was fun to talk to you again. Call me sometime."

"Okay. Bye Mark..."

"Bye, Roger."

Mark left, walking quickly along the New York streets, taking the long way home. _Roger seems to be coping well... which is weird, because Roger doesn't handle things- he leaves them in a corner and then explodes at everyone. I hope he's okay._

Roger remained sitting on the bench for quite a while. _Mark seems happy... I hope he really is, or I'll have to kick Damien's ass. And I will, too! My Marky has to be happy, whether he's with me or not._

Mark reached the apartment and walked inside, dropping his stuff on the couch. He found the projector (he had brought it with him) and played a film he hadn't watched in a while. It was one of his favorites, from sometime before Mimi. After the drugs, but before Mimi. It began with Roger- sitting on the couch with his guitar, as always. He appeared to be frustrated with something. He set his guitar down and stood up, not noticing Mark. Suddenly he looked over and said something. Mark remembered laughing and setting the camera down on the table so that it would still have them in the picture. He walked over to Roger and gave him a hug. When he moved away he discreetly poked Roger in the side, making him double over. Roger was ticklish. When he recovered, he jumped and tackled Mark, knocking him onto the couch, where they had a tickle-fight. Mark managed to escape, knocking things over as he rushed to the camera. Roger said something, and Mark remembered it as being "Where are you going, Marky? I was having fun." The camera shook as he picked it up, and then the screen went dark.

Mark hadn't noticed Damien walking into the room. He wiped his eyes, which had begun to form tears- he didn't want to be crying over something like that.

"Happy memories?"

Mark turned and smiled. "Yeah. That was... just something I filmed before Roger met Mimi. It's one of my favorites."

"That's cool. Do you have lots of stuff like that?"

"Yeah. My random memories... They help me remember things that I might have forgotten. Sometimes I watch them if I can't remember what they're about. It's my little obsession." Mark grinned.

"Can I watch them with you sometime?"

"Um... I don't know. I usually watch them alone. Some of these are actually really embarrassing. Like, people getting drunk at parties, doing stupid stuff. I'll watch some and if they aren't too bad, I'll show you. Okay?"

"Whatever, it's cool." Damien sat down on the couch, putting his arm around Mark's shoulder. Mark immediately scooted away a little. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Okay..." Mark could tell what was coming next. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Nothing is wrong, I'm just 'in a pissy mood,' as Roger would say." Mark grabbed another film reel. "I remember this one! Here, I have to introduce you to Angel."

* * *

Edited AN: Today 4 U. 'Nuff said. -takes a bow-  



	19. Chapter 19

Blargh. Chapter 19. Isn't it amazing that I even got this far? Yep. Pretty amazing. Enjoy the new chapter(s)! Teehee, my disclaimer is always the same. :P Oh well. And this is a chapter in a sort of different style. In all the others I tried to keep it in one day, whereas this one spans a couple days.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT.

* * *

_July 1, 1992, 10am EST_

Mark and Damien were sitting on the couch together, talking. Mark had told him all about Angel, and about what had happened that fateful year.

"So... Angel died because she had AIDS? And poor Collins... He seems so happy for having lost someone he loved that much."

"Yeah. He and Mimi and Roger have it too, though. They've all kind of accepted it."

"Wait... Roger? And you had sex with him? Marky, I'm sorry but that worries me. I know, you were careful... but things can go wrong."

"I'll get tested, if it'll make you happy."

"Thanks Marky."

_July 8, 1992, 2pm EST_

Mark was getting worried. He went to the doctor the day after he and Damien had talked about it, and it was almost a week later. _What if something went wrong? Oh god, what if I'm sick?_

The phone rang, startling Mark out of his thoughts. He sat in shock, gazing at it. The phone just kept ringing… and ringing… until the answering machine got it. A woman's voice came on, speaking calmly and clearly.

"Hello, we are calling for a Mr. Mark Cohen, about his test results-"

Mark answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mark Cohen?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well, we have the results. I'm sorry to say that you tested positive for HIV. Please come in to the doctor's office to pick up a prescription for your AZT as soon as possible. Are you okay, sweetie?"

Mark nodded, forgetting that he was on the phone. "Um, yeah. I'm okay. I'm fine. Uh, I'll get the prescription this evening. Thanks."

"No problem, hon."

He hung up the phone and realized that he was shaking. _Oh god oh god oh god I'm going to die…_ Those thoughts kept circling around in his head. His knees gave out and he sat down on the floor, crying.

_July 8, 1992, 4pm EST_

Damien walked in the door to find Mark sitting on the floor, staring downwards and sobbing loudly. He looked up as the door opened, and wiped his eyes.

"Oh my god, Marky what's wrong?"

"I... they called... I'm... positive."

Damien groaned and sat down on the floor next to Mark. "I suppose I should get tested too, huh? This is bad. Really bad. Why didn't you tell me earlier that Roger was sick? Then I might have been more careful. I... I can't deal with this." Damien stood up. "I'm going to go for a walk."

Mark sniffled as Damien left the apartment. He suddenly thought of something. _I have to call Roger._ He picked up the phone and dialed the number. It rang, and he heard the familiar message.

_Speeeeak!_

"Roggy? It's Mark. If you're there, answer the phone."

"Marky! What's wrong? You sound like you're crying."

"I am crying. I... I tested positive for HIV." He gulped. "And Damien just kinda flipped out. He went out saying he was going for a walk."

"Oh, Mark... It's all my fault. God, it's all my fault. Do you have to pick up your prescription? I'll go with you."

"Okay. Thanks, Rog."

_July 8, 1992, 4:45pm EST_

Mark and Roger walked into the pharmacy, holding hands. Mark was still shaking, and it made Roger feel terrible. _It's all my fault that my Marky is sick..._

"Okay, so how about I go fill the prescription, and you can pick out a candy bar?" he suggested.

"Sounds good. I'll get a candy bar for you too." Mark wandered off, and Roger went to the counter. He knew the guy who worked there.

"Hey, man. Am I filling your AZT prescription? I thought you were just here a week ago."

"Um... no. It's not mine. It's for my friend, Mark. He just found out. Can we get a beeper here too?"

"Yeah. Let me get it for you. I'm sorry about your friend, that really sucks."

"Mhmm. It does."

Roger met Mark in the front of the store a few minutes later.

"So what candy do we have?" He gasped when he saw what Mark had picked. "Strawberry pocky? I didn't know they had that here!" Mark smiled.

"I know, technically it's not a candy bar. But I thought you would like it." He pulled his own choice out- a plain Hershey's chocolate bar.

"Do you want me to walk you home, Mark? I could do that..."

"Sounds good to me. Can we take the long way back?"

They finally reached the apartment, laughing and talking as they went up the stairs. Roger had at least been able to distract Mark enough that he had stopped crying. Mark opened the door, in the middle of a giggling fit, to find Damien standing in the kitchen, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Hi. I found your note, Mark." He held up a piece of paper. Roger couldn't tell exactly what it said, but it didn't end with "Love, Mark" like his always did. He smirked and walked over to the refrigerator.

"You mind if I have something to drink?" he asked, pulling out a juice carton. Mark shook his head.

"Go ahead, Rog."

"Marky, we need to talk. I don't think I can do this. I mean, us... as a couple. You're sick, and... well... yeah. I got your camera and stuff together. Um..."

Mark was shocked, but over it almost instantly. "Okay, Damien. If you want me to leave, I will. Don't call me in a few days expecting any sympathy though. Rog, come on. I'll get my camera and we'll go back to the loft." He walked out of the room, and Roger stood with his glass of juice.

"Well, you totally fucked that up, Damien. Good job."

"It's your fault he's sick. You can have him back."

"God, you're sad. Abandoning someone like that just because your relationship might be a little more difficult- it reminds me of me... back before I had accepted that shit happens and we just have to go on..." Mark came back into the room with a cardboard box full of film reels and clothes.

"Okay, I guess I'm leaving now. Goodbye, Damien. I hope you can find a nice guy who isn't sick for you to spend you life with." He walked out of the apartment angrily.

"See ya." Roger waved, setting the empty glass on the counter. He followed Mark out of the building, stopping him when they reached the street corner. "Marky. Stop. It's okay... I can't believe he would do that to you. It's okay..." he wrapped his arms around Mark, who was now shaking and crying again.

"No, I'm not sad about leaving him. I'm just glad to be around you again."

They walked back to the loft, and Mark put his clothes away in the closet. He was about to put his film stuff away, when he noticed something. In the living room was a new projector... Roger was standing by it, grinning.

"I stole some of your old films."

"I thought some were missing! So you had them..."

"Well... I just wanted something to remember you by. And I got a new projector. Do you like it? Collins helped me find one, and it can play sound too. I don't know how." He flipped it on, and an image appeared on the screen. It was a newer one.

It opened with a shot of Mark sleeping on the couch. Obviously Roger was filming. He whispered to the camera- "This is Mark- the amazing filmmaker himself- sleeping after a long night of editing film. I stole his camera... I hope I'm doing this right. He'll kill me if he finds this. Well... I love him. He's the most adorable, sweet, amazing person... and I wanted this film to preserve him at his happiest. Well... as happy as he'll get while I have access to the camera. This has been a Roger Davis production." The screen went dark. Mark felt tears in his eyes as he ran over to Roger.

"I love you, Rog. Can you still love me?"

"Marky, I love you. And I forgive you for leaving like that. You know, it wasn't very nice." He whined, but was silenced as Mark kissed him.

"You talk too much, Roger."

* * *

Edited AN: "But… I gave Mark AIDS! NO, not literally! Eeew." Except not exactly eeew. -laugh- That was possibly the best thing I've ever put in an AN. -laughs hysterically- hope you're enjoying the edits.  



	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20! Don't worry; I have no intention of stopping now! Remember how this started out as a break from writing my epic story? Now it IS my epic story! Thanks for all of your reviews! They are what's keeping me alive and writing!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT!

* * *

_July 15, 1992, 12pm EST_

Roger woke up to find Mark still sleeping next to him. That was pretty amazing, because Mark almost always got up early. So Roger had a brilliant idea. He moved closer to Mark, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his lips onto his neck. Mark moaned quietly and Roger struggled not to giggle. He gave several more kisses before Mark woke up and rolled over.

"Good morning. Was that you? I was dreaming... that someone was kissing me. And I woke up and it was you." He grinned, rolling over again. "Mmm do that again. It felt wonderful."

Roger laughed and instead of complying with Mark's request, he sat up and stretched. He walked out into the living room, ignoring Mark's protesting. He opened the refrigerator and reached for where the juice should have been- but instead of juice... there were two fruit smoothies. A note on the shelf said "These are a special treat. Make sure you boys enjoy them! With Love, the Juice Fairies."

"Mark! Come see this!" Roger shouted, jumping up and down.

"What is it Roggy? What's so important that you left me all alone like that?"

"Smoothies! I bet one of them is strawberry. I call that one! Oh wait... they're the same. Hmm... both are strawberry!" he said as he tasted each of them. "Here- take this. Enjoy it. This is breakfast!"

Mark took his smoothie and sipped it cautiously. It was cold, and slightly lumpier than normal… but very good.

"It's good." He and Roger sat down on the couch to finish their smoothies. When Roger was done Mark pounced on him, pinning him to the couch. "Now you have three options: one- you can grab me and start kissing me again like you were earlier, two- you can stay here and make me go pout for a few hours, or three- you can call everyone and we'll have a party… and I'll still pout but not as much."

"I think I'll go with option number one first… and then option number three later. Sound good?" Roger easily got away from Mark's grasp, standing up and grabbing Mark's arm. "This way, Marky. Bring your smoothie."

-ten minutes later-

Roger was giggling uncontrollably, and Mark was whining at him.

"Roggy! That's _cold!_"

Roger had taken the straw from the smoothie and was using it to draw little designs on Mark's stomach with the frozen fruit and juice. He looked up as he finished. "I know it's cold. But I'm almost done, okay?" He set the smoothie cup down on the floor by the bed and started to lick the melting liquid off of Mark's stomach, making him moan loudly.

"I... love... smoothies." Suddenly a loud beeping noise sounded from somewhere in a heap of dirty laundry. Mark cursed and tried to find the pants that held the beeper. Roger grinned.

"Marky, take your AZT!"

"I know, I know." He fumbled with the small plastic bottle, dumping a pill into his hand and swallowing it. He climbed back onto the bed and snuggled next to Roger.

"I love you Mark."

"I love you too."

_July 15, 1992, 5pm EST_

"Wine and beer!" was the cry coming from the rowdy regulars at the Life Café. Collins, Maureen and Joanne came over to the loft and dragged Roger and Mark out to dinner. They had protested, of course, but to no avail.

"Dammit Maureen, why did you have to bring us here?" Roger was pouting about being taken out of his comfortable position- cuddling with Mark.

"Because you two need to get out more. Here, have some beer!" Maureen shouted. Joanne rolled her eyes and attempted to calm her down a little.

"Please don't do this tonight, okay? Maureen you put that beer pitcher down or I swear I will-"

"What? Break up with me? You know you could never do that."

They continued to party and yell, until the manager came over.

"Guys, you know we love you... but you have to go now. If you're just going to sit here, then get out."

"Aw, Poookie! Don't do that!" Maureen slurred her words as she spoke. "We're still buying beer."

They ended up leaving shortly after that. They were all pretty drunk, but they somehow made it back to the loft. Maureen and Joanne fell asleep on the couch, and Collins was passed out in a chair. Mark and Roger made it to their bedroom, and collapsed on the bed.

"Roggy, you're drunk. Mmm but you're sexy, even when you're drunk." Mark snuggled next to Roger, finally falling asleep.

"Mark, you're adorable."

* * *

Edited AN: Wow. This chapter was from a time when I didn't talk to Ducky all the time. -laugh- because my old AN said that Miranda had told me about Ducky's smoothie idea. It was her idea. -big grin-  



	21. Chapter 21

:D AMAZING. I made it all the way to chapter 21:D If I can keep thinking of random stuff to write about, the story will continue! I had some pretty funny ideas. It was awesome. :P

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the RENT-y-ness.

* * *

_July 18, 1992, 2pm EST_

"Marky, I had this really cool idea. You know how the Lust-Muffin started our whole relationship… well I found out from Maureen where she got it. Let's go to the bakery!"

"Okay Rog. Let me get my camera- maybe we can interview the owner of the shop, or whoever makes the muffins."

They walked down the street for a few blocks, finally coming to a small shop with a sign in the window reading: "Bakery of Rare Foods." They opened the door, triggering a tinkling bell thing. It made Mark giggle, for some strange reason. They looked around at the shelves full of freshly-baked bread, muffins, pastries, and other things. Behind the counter was a short hispanic-looking woman with graying hair.

"Hello. May I help you boys? Looking for anything in particular?"

"Uh, no thank you ma'am. But are you the owner of this shop?" Roger asked.

"Yes, I own this bakery."

"Well, we had a few questions about something our friends bought here." Mark explained to her. "They bought a very special muffin on Valentine's Day."

"Ah! My famous Lust-Muffin, was it?"

"Yeah! So anyway, our friend gave it to us, actually..."

"Oh, are you boys still together? I'm surprised... usually the people who share the muffin break up when it wears off." Mark had already lost all thoughts of his camera.

"Wait... wears off?"

"Yes. The moment someone informs you of the Muffin and its powers, the spell is broken. From then on it's all you."

Mark grinned at Roger. "So we really were meant to be together."

"Aw, Marky. I knew it." They couldn't resist a quick kiss, making the old woman laugh.

"Well, it seems as if my special recipe worked well enough to get your attention! Here, have a croissant." She handed them the pastry, and they thanked her profusely.

They left the bakery laughing, and headed back towards the loft, holding hands and kissing as they walked. The moment couldn't have been more perfect... until they heard someone behind them yelling.

"God, fucking fags! You're all going to hell!"

Mark winced, and Roger squeezed his hand.

"It's okay, Mark. He's just another idiot. Ignore him."

They reached the loft safely, and curled up on the couch together. Mark rested his head on Roger's shoulder and stared up at the ceiling.

"Hey Rog? Have I told you lately how sorry I am for all the shit I put you through?"

"Mark, it's okay. I already told you, it's okay. And you've told me this like, every ten minutes. It's fine." He kissed Mark on the forehead and grinned. "Well... we have all afternoon before I have to go to work. What do you want to do?"

"Let's get a new movie to watch together!"

By the time they got back from the movie store it was nearly 3:30. Mark quickly put the movie into the VCR.

"So wait… what are we watching?"

"I don't know. A romantic comedy or something."

Roger looked skeptical. "Why do I let you buy the movies? What am I getting as a reward for sitting through this?"

Mark thought for a moment before answering. "When you get home... you get... hmmm..."

"I know! If I sit through this whole movie, without making any rude comments or yawning, you have to let me tie you to the bed tonight... with your scarf." Mark blushed a deep pink color, and nodded his head.

"Deal. You just have to promise... not to hurt my scarf. Don't stretch it."

"Okay, Marky. I know how much you love that stupid scarf."

They watched the movie, and by the end Mark was cursing. Roger had been perfectly silent throughout the whole thing.

"So, I guess this means I get to have fun tonight." Roger grinned wickedly. Mark sighed.

"Fine. You win."

* * *

Edited AN: Short chapters are annoying. Sorry. But yeah... still editing.  



	22. Chapter 22

I couldn't resist starting on chapter 22. :D I am happy because of… Mark and Roger. Being adorable. Like I force them to. I threaten them with spending a day locked in a room with Maureen. Then they cooperate with me. :3 -evil grin-

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own RENT. Nope, none of it.

* * *

_July 29, 1992, 9am EST_

Mark was still lying in bed, even though he was wide awake. Roger was snoring next to him, sleeping peacefully. Mark suddenly remembered something that Roger had done a couple weeks ago... He began to kiss Roger's neck gently. Unfortunately his response was slightly different.

_Hey! Mark is kissing me!_ is what Roger's brain was saying. It woke him up, and made him roll over to kiss Mark's lips.

"Woah! Rog, you woke up fast."

"Yeah, I'm a light sleeper. So, were you doing that for any particular reason, or were you just messing with me?" He joined their lips once more, and then moved down to suck on Mark's neck. This made the smaller blond boy moan and wriggle, but Roger kept his arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Roger let go of me." He released his grip, and Mark moved away just slightly. "Thanks. Now, I was kissing you before. So let me keep at it, okay?" He kissed Roger's neck gently, moving downwards slowly, towards his chest. Roger moaned, barely audible. Mark smirked. "Well, someone sure is quiet this morning."

"Fuck you, last night wore out my vocal chords." They both laughed, and Mark sat up.

"Hmmm… no. I'm sore. We probably shouldn't this morning." He climbed out of bed and slipped on his sweatpants. Roger got up a few minutes later, following the same route into the kitchen.

"Marky I'm bored. Be entertaining." He whined, hoping for some sympathy. The loft was always boring unless he was occupied with something… like his guitar, or Mark.

"Sorry, babe. I can't be funny and witty and all that junk all the time." Roger groaned, sitting down on the floor.

"But Marky!" he whined. "It's so boring!"

"Then go play a song or something! I'm making breakfast! I learned how to make toast." He put a piece of bread onto a plate, setting it on the hotplate, watching it heat up and smelling the bread toasting. "It doesn't work quite as well as a toaster. Did you know they have an actual appliance that makes toast?"

Roger smiled and answered sarcastically- "Nope. Never knew there was such a thing as a 'toaster' for making toast." Mark stuck out his tongue, going back to the toast.

"Well, stop bothering me or you don't get any."

"Fine, I'll go play a song." He stood up and grabbed his guitar. He sat down on the table and started playing a new song, singing along softly. Mark smiled and kept making toast.

"Here, have a piece. I don't think I can make any more than two pieces. It takes too long without a toaster." He handed a piece of slightly burnt toast to Roger.

"Yay! Toast!" They both munched happily for a few minutes. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who could _that_ be?"

Mark walked over and opened the door. Standing outside were two teenage girls. Mark grinned.

"Well, hello. What do you guys want? Selling cookies or something?"

The shorter one with brown hair and glasses smiled at him. "We're the juice fairies. We wanted to let you know that we're going on vacation so we won't be able to leave juice for you."

The taller blonde girl laughed. "Did you guys enjoy the smoothies?" Mark blushed profusely. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Well... um... wait, did you guys break into our loft to leave juice?"

"Uh... maaaaybeeeee." They answered in unison. "We have to go now, so bye!" With that they turned and ran down the stairs, giggling loudly. Mark turned back to Roger.

"I think we just found out who's been leaving juice. Great. So now we have two scary teenage girls breaking into our loft every night."

"Oh, Marky don't be such a worry-wart. They never do any harm, so why bother worrying?" He munched the rest of his toast and hopped off the table.

"Yeah... I guess you're right. Mmm come here." Roger complied and walked across the room. Mark hugged him, burying his face into Roger's neck. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, Marky."

They stood there, hugging and kissing until they got tired and sat down on the couch to take a nap.

* * *

Edited AN: -laugh- this chapter really did have no point. And I love it.  



	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 is here for you to love and adore! I'm running out of ideas. D: Oh well. :P I'll keep it going for a while longer. Oh, and sorry about the whole thing with us being the juice fairies and being in a separate universe from RENT… while being in the same universe… at the same time… -.- And also sorry I didn't update sooner. My internet connection was being annoying and not letting me upload documents. :P At least I got it to work!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT

* * *

_August 5, 1992, 7pm EST_

((This chapter follows the exploits of the Juice Fairies. :D))

Katy jumped up and down, running in circles.

"We're back from vacation and buying juice! Miranda is still grumpy!" she squeaked as she jumped. The narrating was her imitation of Mark when he had his camera.

"Shut up, Katy. Let's just get the juice." They walked down the juice isle of the store until they found a new flavor. "Ooh! Pomegranate juice! That's perfect."

"Yeah. Pomegranates are yummy yummy yay! Now what do we do? We should wait a couple hours before we sneak in to give it to them. Hmmm… movie?"

"Sure. Which one?"

"Let's just go back to my place and watch RENT."

"Mmm okay. Wait… Don't we live in Arizona?"

"... No. We live... here. That's why we've been here to give the guys juice all year. DUH!"

"Okay. Illogical, but okay."

_August 5, 1992, 11pm EST_

Miranda and Katy danced and sang La Vie Boheme while walking down the street. They went happily up to the building, and Miranda shushed Katy as they opened the door.

"Remember, be quiet. We don't want to wake them up!"

"I know, I know."

They trudged up the stairs, trying to be quiet. Katy gripped the plastic juice bottle tightly and hopped up the last few stairs, stopping on the landing and dancing around doing spins and twirls.

"Come on! Unlock it already! They probably miss us, 'cause they haven't had juice in like a week!"

"Okay! Jeez, calm down!" Miranda whispered. She knelt down and began to pick the lock of the loft door, being as careful as she could. It clicked, and she tried to open the door quietly. It squeaked loudly and she winced. They quickly ran across the room to the refrigerator, opening it and putting the juice inside. They turned around and were about to leave when Katy suddenly stopped, her eyes wide in surprise.

Miranda was tugging on her arm, but she was frozen to the spot. She quickly made a shushing noise.

"Miranda... Did you hear that-" she was interrupted by a loud moan coming from Mark's bedroom.

"Katy... let's go. Um, like... _now._"

"Mmm Roger- please, harder-" the moans got louder and both girls giggled like mad. They ran out of the loft, not bothering to be quiet, and slammed the door closed behind them. Moments later Mark and Roger emerged from the bedroom laughing.

"Oh, that was so funny! Haha I think we scared them. It'll be funny to see if they come back."

"Yeah. Mark, that was perfect. Maybe you should be an actor instead of a producer. You certainly were convincing." They both laughed some more.

"So… going back to bed now?"

"Sure."

* * *

Edited AN: "Teehee. I scared myself… because it's me… but not me, because I wrote it. Get it? Well, this idea came from Miranda (being the brilliant genius she is) because I couldn't think of anything." Not much else to say. 'Twas fun to edit.  



	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 is being written on no sleep, so… pity me if this sucks okay? Once again ((…)) is author's notes in the middle of the story.

* * *

Disclaimer: Yep, I don't own RENT!

* * *

_August 20, 1992, 9am EST_

Roger snuck out of the loft before Mark woke up, and started walking down the street towards the bakery. He opened the door, surprised that it was actually open. The little bell jingled, and the old woman appeared behind the counter.

"Ah, one of the Lust-Muffin boys. How can I help you?"

Roger grinned. "I wanted to get a special treat for my boyfriend. Can you suggest anything?"

"What's his favorite color and food?"

"His favorite color is… blue or green, I think. Possibly turquoise. His favorite food is chicken soup."

"Well, that certainly is interesting. You know what relevance that had to what I'm going to pick for you?"

"Um… none at all?"

"Exactly. So, no special occasion? Just feel like getting him something?" Roger nodded. The old woman laughed. "That might be enough, but I'll see what I've got."

She wandered off into the back of the bakery, and Roger stood leaning on the counter. She returned moments later.

"How is your sex life?" Roger blushed and looked down at his shoes. "Come on, no need to be shy!" She urged him.

"Um… fantastic, actually."

"Hmmm…" She bent down and grabbed a small pastry from a shelf beneath the glass counter. "Here. Take this. It's just a special thing I made last night- I call it a "trading places" croissant. But only use it if you have some free time on your hands. You can split it in half or just let him have it. It doesn't really matter." She smiled at Roger warmly. "That will be $2.50."

Roger left the shop wondering about the small pastry now wrapped up in a paper bag. _Hmmm I wonder what she meant… Could be lots of things._ He thought about it some more, and decided to head back to the loft to give Mark breakfast.

((teehee foreshadowing. I'm giggling so much I can't breathe ;D))

_August 20, 1992, 9:30am EST_

Roger entered the loft to find Mark sitting on the kitchen table, crying.

"Marky! What-" he started walking across the room, but Mark was already up and hugging him tightly.

"You forgot to leave a note! I didn't know where you were! I thought... you left me." He looked up at Roger with tear-filled eyes and sniffled.

"Aw, I'm so sorry- I was at the bakery getting us some breakfast." He presented the small paper bag to Mark, who squealed in delight.

"Food! Okay, I forgive you." He opened the bag and pulled out the pastry. He ran into the kitchen and returned with two plates, and the pastry cut in half. He gave one half to Roger and smiled happily as he began to eat it. "Mmm it tastes like… peanut butter and croissant. I know, weird combination. It's good though."

They ate breakfast together on the couch, and Mark wandered into the kitchen to do the dishes. Roger stayed where he was, wondering what was going to happen.

"_but only use it if you have some free time on your hands…"_

Roger suddenly realized what she meant. It was mostly because of the arms that were suddenly around his neck. Mark kissed the back of his neck, and Roger moaned involuntarily.

"Marky-" he tried to finish his thought, but his efforts were decidedly futile. Mark moved around to sit down on the couch next to him, planting more kisses on his neck. Roger turned his head and tried to kiss Mark's lips, but he moved out of the way, laughing. He grabbed Roger's shirt and slipped it off over his head, kissing his chest and stomach and receiving many more moans from Roger.

Roger still had some sense of what was going on, and didn't like how vulnerable he felt when Mark pushed him back onto the couch. Normally it would be Roger pushing Mark backwards and making _him_ moan. Soon after realizing this, Roger gave up on trying to think.

_August 20, 1992, 11am EST_

Mark and Roger snuggled on the couch together, completely exhausted. All of the pillows had been tossed onto the floor. Roger yawned and closed his eyes, and Mark kissed the top of his head.

"Roger? What was in that thing? Did she tell you?"

"I have no clue. But I think I liked it."

They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

_August 20, 1992, 2pm EST_

Roger and Mark were rudely awoken by the sound of the loft door opening. Collins burst into the room.

"Good afternoon, bitches!" he shouted. Looking around, Collins spotted the two on the couch. He raised an eyebrow at them. "Well well, looks like you two had fun earlier."

"Fuck you, Collins." Roger growled. He wasn't in a very good mood now, after being woken up by this sarcastic noisy person.

"Hey, no need to use that kind of language." Collins said jokingly. "Did you guys remember that I was coming over?"

Mark blushed. "No… we didn't. Sorry. Um, come on Rog. Do you mind, Collins? We both need a shower."

"Not at all, I'll wait."

Twenty minutes later they had both showered and dressed, and were walking down the street with Collins.

"So, you guys found that little bakery down the street?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Mark grabbed Roger's hand and held it tightly.

"Well, I was in there the other day and she said you two had been in. Sometimes I get the Cheer-up Bagels. They're very good, especially with cream cheese." He laughed.

"Sounds yummy. So where exactly are we going?"

"I have no clue. I thought you guys knew." Mark and Roger shook their heads.

"Want to go to the Life?"

"Sure."

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and loitering around the restaurant, until the owner finally kicked them out. They all went back to the loft and sat around doing nothing until Collins had to leave, and then it was just Mark and Roger. They sat on the table and talked for a very long time, way past midnight.

* * *

Edited AN: "Is it just me or is this entire story turning into nothing but Mark and Roger making out and having sex?" That says it all. -giggles uncontrollably-  



	25. Chapter 25

Well thank you to everyone who still reviews this! You're all awesome. I had a spectacular idea, and I'm going to try to write it. THE PLOT RETURNS... almost! O.O There was a plot? Yeah…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT. Haha, I've typed this or something like it 25 times in this story, now.

* * *

_September 3, 1992, 1pm EST_

Mark and Roger returned from a walk in the park just as the phone started ringing. Roger went to get his guitar, and Mark sat patiently by the answering machine, waiting for it to sound the familiar message and let them know who was calling.

_Speeeeak_

"Mark, could you pick up the phone? I'm pretty sure you're there, and just screening your calls. Pick up the phone… now please? Hello? Okay, well if you aren't there, could you please call me back? Thanks."

The message ended and Mark rolled his eyes. It was the third time that week that Damien had tried to call him. Mark hadn't answered the phone, or called him back.

"You know, maybe you should call him. I mean, it might be important if he keeps doing this." Roger played a few chords on his guitar. "Who knows? Maybe he'll stop being an ass and we can all be _friends_ again. Not likely, but whatever. Just call him back so he'll stop calling us, okay?"

Mark grumbled and picked up the phone. There were a lot of things he would much rather be doing than calling Damien. He dialed the number and listened to the ringing. Just when he was thinking no one would answer, someone did.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Damien? It's Mark."

"Marky! I didn't think you were going to call me back… listen, I'm really sorry about what happened. _Really_ sorry. Do you think we could talk somewhere?"

"Sure. Um, where do you want to meet then?"

"How about in the park? That would be okay, right?"

"Yeah, can I bring Roger too?"

"Do you have to? I'd prefer if you didn't. He kind of scares me."

They hung up the phones, and Mark turned to Roger.

"Guess who I get to see at the park." He rolled his eyes. "He said not to bring you, but I want you to stand about a block away so I can find you. Yes, you can bring your guitar."

They left the loft and walked towards the park. Mark separated from Roger at their meeting spot and kept walking. He got to the park and started to walk around, looking for Damien. He was sitting on a bench, reading a book.

"Hi Damien."

He looked up and smiled. Mark was having trouble smiling back, though.

"Mark. Sit down, hon." Mark sat down on the bench next to him, wondering what was going on.

"So, you wanted to talk? What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologize. I was being stupid, when I found out you were sick. I should have been more supportive. I'm guessing you and Roger are back together?" Mark nodded. "Yeah. I'm glad you're happy. I just wanted to say that- I'm really, truly sorry, and I hope that you can forgive me."

"I understand. As a friend of mine once said, 'You don't want baggage without lifetime guarantees- you don't want to watch me die.' Words of truth, eh? Oh, you did get a blood test, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I'm negative. Don't worry. I just... wanted to thank you... because you showed me what true strength is. You didn't take the easy way out when you found out... A lot of my friends did, and I was afraid you would too. But hey, all that matters is that we're still here, even for a short amount of time."

"Truly. Life and love are the only things that matter."

"I just wanted to do one thing before I go. I won't call you again; I won't try to see you. I just want this one last thing." He suddenly kissed Mark, hard- and Mark shoved him away.

"What the hell, Damien?"

"Okay, I knew you were going to react that way. Thanks anyway. I'll go now." He grabbed his book, stood up and left. Mark sat there, dazed. _What just happened?_

He walked back down the street to where Roger was playing his guitar. The case was open in front of him, with quite a bit of money in it. Roger grinned at him.

"This is a pretty good corner! I'll come here to play more often. What happened with Damien?"

"He apologized, we talked, he promised to stop trying to contact us, and then he kissed me." Mark shuddered and held onto Roger's arm. "That guy has issues. Can we go home now?"

"Of course, Marky." Roger replied, kissing Mark's forehead. "Anything you want."

* * *

Edited AN: Damien is gone forever. He shall never return.  



	26. Chapter 26

Here's chapter 26, as I'm watching "Bram Stoker's Dracula" which is basically a remake of Dracula movies. :P So the plot returns in this chapter. Is that okay with everyone? THE PLOT HAS RETURNED.

* * *

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own RENT.

* * *

_September 20, 1992, 10am EST_

It started simply, with a cough. A cough, a sniffle, and a feeling of dread settled over the loft. It wasn't who was expected though. Everyone always imagined that Roger would be the one to get sick first.

Mark woke up, coughing loudly. He tried to quiet down, but ended up coughing harder. Roger woke up and patted him on the back.

"Marky, your cough isn't getting any better. Maybe we should go to the doctor…" Mark shook his head emphatically.

"No. I don't want to go to the doctor. I'll be fine. Just let me rest for now, okay? I promise if I don't get better in a week or so, we'll go okay?" Roger nodded and pulled Mark into a hug.

"I just… don't want to lose you."

"Mmm Roggy… the phone is ringing." Sure enough, the phone was ringing. "Can you get it? I'm still tired."

Roger got out of bed and quickly picked up the phone. "Hello? It's Roger, by the way."

"Hey it's Collins. How is Mark doing?"

"He's coughing more, and he looks horrible. But he won't go to the hospital. What should I do, Collins?"

"I think you should make him go. It sounds like he isn't getting any better. Try to get him there tomorrow, if you can."

"Will you help? He'll put up a fight, and it's already hard for me to resist him when he does his puppy-dog eyes."

Collins laughed. "All right. I'll come over tomorrow and we'll get him to the doctor."

_September 20, 1992, 11am EST_

"Marky, you want some breakfast?"

"Sure." Mark stood up and walked over to the kitchen table, sitting down on it. "What are we having?"

"The magical Get-Well-Soon Oatmeal of DOOM!" Roger laughed evilly. "Just kidding. Oatmeal I bought at the bakery. Why does she sell oatmeal? Do they usually sell oatmeal in bakeries?"

"I don't know, but oatmeal sounds good." He coughed, and Roger looked worried.

"Okay, here you go. Nice warm oatmeal."

They shared their breakfasts on the couch, and Mark randomly threw his spoon at Roger, giggling.

"OW! Marky, why did you do that?"

"I thought it would be funny. Wasn't it?" Mark pouted and set his bowl down.

"No, it hurt. Why did you think it would be funny?" Roger snapped, and Mark looked down at his feet, sniffling. He coughed and tried to hold back his tears.

"I'm sorry, Roggy. I... I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Oh, Mark... I'm sorry I got mad. It didn't hurt that much. It's okay, don't cry." He hugged Mark.

They snuggled on the couch for a while, both of them apologizing for arguing, and at the same time worrying about the other's sanity.

* * *

Edited AN: "I GAVE MARK AIDS AND THEN MADE HIM START COUGHING. It's all my fault! -goes into a corner and cries-" Once again, it pretty much says it all.  



	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 is here! D: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm serious, I live off of them. -feeds on reviews like a vampire- RAWR! Teehee. -tries not to give in to people and change the plot- NONONO. Oh... I'm probably acting like a vampire because I'm watching Queen of the Damned (which is an awesome movie)

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own RENT. Nope.

* * *

_September 21, 1992, 12pm EST_

Mark slept in, and Roger sat out in the living room waiting for Collins to get there. He couldn't play his guitar- too nervous to do that. Couldn't eat, write, or do anything. The loft door opened slowly and Collins walked inside.

"Hey Rog. Is Mark still sleeping?"

"Yeah. I'm really worried. Should we get him up now?"

"Let's do that. I made an appointment at the hospital for one. So we should drag him out of bed and make sure he's at least dressed and fed and cleaned up before we go."

They snuck into the bedroom and found Mark sitting up, muffling his coughing fit by pressing his hands over his mouth. He jumped as they opened the door, which caused a new spasm of coughing.

"Good morning Roger. Good morning Collins. What's up?"

"Come on Marky, get up and get dressed now. We're going to have some lunch and go out for a while." Roger helped Mark up and found a pair of clean pants for him. "Here you go, clean pants. Collins, you want to go make lunch?"

Mark and Roger walked into the kitchen a few minutes later to find bowls of Cap'n Crunch waiting for them. Mark groaned and sat down on the couch. Roger just started laughing.

"Collins, can't you make anything other than cereal?"

"Nope. I'm afraid I never learned to cook anything that isn't pre-made."

They ate and headed out of the loft. They walked down the street- with Mark walking between Roger and Collins, just in case he started coughing and fell over. They were just going along for a while, chatting about things like work and philosophy, when Roger looked over at Collins and nodded.

"Right. Well, Marky- we're really sorry about this, but it's for your own good." Roger grabbed one of his arms and proceeded to drag him around the corner to the hospital. Mark hadn't even noticed which direction they were walking in. Collins grabbed Mark's other arm, helping Roger. Mark was putting up a good fight, though- he was yelling and trying not to move his feet, and struggling to get away from them.

"I don't like hospitals! I'm fine, stop it! You can't make me go! No NO NOOOO!" Mark tried unsuccessfully to escape, and quieted down once they were inside the building. The smell of disinfectant, white walls and speckled floors were terrifying for him. "R-roggy... I don't... can't do this. Please don't make me-" He started coughing suddenly, and when he was finished Roger really started to freak out- there were a few drops of blood on Mark's lips and chin.

"Mark. You. Are. Sick. Now go sit over there while I talk to the nurse." Collins led Mark over to an area where some chairs were set up. There were a few other people sitting there, most with limbs in casts or a dazed expression on their faces. Mark was just frightened out of his mind.

"Collins... I don't want to be here. If I go in there, they'll say I'm sick... they'll keep me here, just like Angel... and... I'll die here... just like she did." Mark burst into tears and buried his face into Collins' shoulder. Roger walked back to them moments later.

"Come on Marky, she says we can go see the doctor right now. Let's go, hon. It'll be over soon and we can go home and have some chicken soup, okay?"

The group walked down a long hallway, only to be directed to another waiting room. When the doctor finally came to see them, Mark was in the midst of another coughing fit. Again there were a few drops of blood on his lips when he stopped, barely noticeable this time.

"Mr. Cohen, we would like to do a few tests, and we may have to keep you here for a while, just to make sure you're okay. Will this be a problem?" Mark stared down at the floor, and Collins hugged him. Roger gulped and looked from the doctor to Mark, and back again.

"I think that'll be okay. It's okay Marky, we're not leaving you. We're going to stay with you." He tried to reassure Mark, who was huddled in his chair, looking small and vulnerable.

_September 21, 1992, 8pm EST_

The nurse walked into the room where Mark was now situated and trying to get comfortable. Roger was sitting by the bed, holding onto Mark's hand. She glared at Roger.

"Visiting hours are over, sir. What are you still doing here?" Roger looked up at her, doing his best to look completely innocent and heartbroken.

"But… ma'am, I'm sure you understand- I'm all he has, and he's terrified of hospitals. I'm amazed you managed to keep him here. Couldn't I stay... please?" She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. If the doctor asks, say you're his brother or something." She left and closed the door behind her.

"Smooth move, Rog." Mark said. "At least you get to stay here with me for the night, huh? Let's watch TV! We never get to do that."

They turned on the small television, and watched talk shows and sitcoms until Mark finally fell asleep.

* * *

Edited AN: -sniffle- Editing these last chapters is gonna be hard... and it makes me sad. Oh well. 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28- things take a turn for the angsty. Sorry, but trust me- a few angsty chapters later, it'll be happy again. Okey dokey? YOU MUST BEAR WITH ME. I promise, you won't be disappointed by how it ends.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT. I just make it slashy & angsty.

* * *

_October 5, 1992, 6pm EST_

"Roger, I'm never going to get out of this damn hospital bed, am I?" Mark pouted at Roger. He was very thin, and looked incredibly sick. But he was still the same person, as was obvious by his constant demands for his camera and scarf.

"Marky, you should be resting. You can still get better, and we'll be happy and have muffins and oatmeal every day-" Mark stopped him.

"No, Rog. I'm pretty sure I'm stuck here. Please don't cry Rog, I'm just... I think I probably won't get better."

"Mark, don't you say that! You're going to get better. We just have to keep hoping..." He couldn't help it- he started to cry. "Mark, I'd... I'd _die_ without you..." Mark reached up a hand to touch Roger's hair.

"Roger Davis, you still have sexy hair- even if you haven't washed it in a week. How do you do that? You're sleep-deprived and malnourished and you haven't bathed- yet you're still amazingly sexy." Mark started mumbling, and Roger leaned closer to him. "You have the most amazing gifts Rog- You're musical, loving, adorable... I mean it. Promise me that you won't do anything stupid when I'm gone?"

"I promise. I won't do anything stupid, if I can avoid it."

* * *

Mark Cohen died two days later, on October 7, in Roger's arms. His parting words were just a simple "I love you." The funeral was held a few days later, and the surviving bohemians were there. Even Benny showed up, although no one really talked to him. They each said something about Mark, something meaningful. Then it was Roger's turn to speak. 

"I met Mark a long time ago, back when he had just dropped out of college. We lived together, and he helped me through some tough times. We stayed friends, throughout it all- girlfriends, drugs, death… Then when Mimi and I broke up, our friends decided that we would make a cute couple. So they all acted like dumb-asses and bought a magic muffin for us, to make us fall in love. We got together, had some good times, some bad… some amazingly passionate sex…" Someone coughed. "And I loved him. I still love him. I just… can't believe he's gone. Mark… if you're up there in heaven, or wherever we go when we die… I hope you can hear me. I'll _try_ not to do anything stupid- but I'm not making any promises."

* * *

Edited AN: Angsty!Roger. Sad!Author. -sigh-  



	29. Chapter 29

This chapter is written as an entry in Roger's journal. It's in italics because I feel like it. SO SHOOT ME, IT'S ANGSTY.

* * *

Disclaimer: I -still- don't own RENT.

* * *

_Roger Davis- a Journal entry  
_

_God, I seriously screwed up. I made a promise to my Marky before he died that I would try not to do anything stupid. Well, I'm doing something stupid. And I'm not trying to stop._

_It started about a week ago, a couple weeks after the funeral. I was moping around the loft, when I found something I thought I had lost a long time ago. It was from my withdrawal days, but back then I knew I didn't need it, and I could quit on my own. It was a small shiny razorblade. I remembered how wonderful it used to feel, just to make the shallowest of cuts along my arms, hiding within a sweatshirt so Mark wouldn't see. I stopped when I met Mimi, when I fell in love. I never had any accidents or bad experiences._

_All I know is that now I can't stop. I keep it in a small box under the mattress, and sometimes when I don't use it for a couple days… I start to really need it. I _need_ the stinging sensation I get when I make shallow cuts._

_About two days ago I had an accident. I made a cut a little too deep and the blood soaked through my jacket while I was with Collins. He flipped out and yelled at me in front of a ton of people._

_So now we come to where I am now- in rehab. It didn't help matters that I wasn't eating. But who cares. The not eating was just my laziness, not purposely self-destructive. Here they force me to eat, so I do. It reminds me of how Mark used to take care of me… remind me to eat, stay happy, stop moping all the time._

_Roger Davis- another Journal entry_

_I'm out of that shit rehab place. It was surprisingly easy to fake my way through it. All I had to do was say I was dealing with my grief over Mark's death in the wrong way, eat some food every day, and promise to never do it again._

_So now I'm back on my own. Collins stops by every day. He won't leave me alone. At least I know his schedule now. He arrives at noon, and usually stays until between two and four. So I have plenty of time to myself, too. The only thing is, he checks my arms all the time just to make sure I'm not resorting to cutting again. He watches me eat lunch sometimes. It's like living with my mother again._

_What he doesn't know is that I don't hesitate to use my razor in other places- my legs, my chest… once even on my stomach- but it hurt too much, even for me. I know I'm going to hurt myself someday. But until then, I'll live however I want. This makes me feel… better, I suppose. And I miss Marky… My Marky. He was always the strong one. And now… he's gone. I'll never find anyone who I can love as much as I loved him._

_If I don't write in this journal again, let this last entry be my suicide note._

_I love you all- Collins, Maureen, Joanne, and Mimi… Benny, you're still an ass. I needed to feel again, something other than misery. I'm sorry for hurting you all like this, but it's my life and to hell with it- I just want my Marky back. Keep my shit- all my songs and stuff. Don't you _dare_ lose _any_ of Mark's films either, or I swear I will come back and haunt you all until you go insane. Remember- I love you, and I always will.

* * *

_

Edited AN: -is sad-


	30. Chapter 30

Okay here goes…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the RENTy goodness.

* * *

Roger Davis, bad-boy rock star, sat with the phone on his lap, considering his options. The best was to call Collins and go through with it. 

"Hey, this is Tom Collins. What's up?"

"It's Roger."

"Rog! What's wrong? You sound like someone just died."

"Collins, I'm about to do something incredibly stupid. Promise that you'll apologize to Mimi for me. I know she'll be mad at me."

"Roger what the hell are you talking about!"

"Collins, I'm going to meet Mark. I miss him so much, and since he can't come back to me... I'm going to him. Just remember- I love you all... so much. But I can't handle this... I can't handle life anymore. Goodbye."

He hung up the phone and walked to the bathroom. It was a scene of pain and death, but also of happiness. He stepped into the bathtub and pulled out the small piece of reality that gave him so much freedom, and was about to take his life. He made several cuts with the razorblade, starting with one wrist and then the other. _Not deep enough_ he thought. He cut deeper, shuddering at the shocks of pain coursing through his body. Soon it would be over, and he would return to Mark.

* * *

By the time Collins reached the loft, Roger was long gone. He wasn't quite dead, but he was unconscious and wouldn't wake up. Roger Davis died ten minutes later, as Collins sobbed into the phone, trying to call the paramedics. 

His funeral was simple, and full of tears and pain. Another friend gone, too early. Their family was dying, one by one leaving the earth for ever.


	31. Epilogue

The Epilogue

Roger opened his eyes to a find himself still in the loft. How could this be? Had he been saved at the last minute? He jumped off of the couch, where he had been lying, and started to walk towards the bathroom. He suddenly felt someone's arms around his waist- something he hadn't felt in a long time. He whirled around and came face to face with-

"Mark?" The blond filmmaker smiled at him.

"Roger, I thought I told you not to do anything stupid."

"Well you know me, I'm just an idiot most of the time." He kissed Mark, and pulled him close. "I couldn't wait to see you."

The door of the loft banged open, drawing Roger's attention-

"ANGEL!" He yelled, running away from Mark to the drag queen, who was looking amazing, like she had before she got sick. "But… I'm dead, aren't I?"

"Yeah. It takes a while to sink in, but we're all dead, and we're in heaven I guess... I mean, the loft still has no heat, but that's okay. Oh, and we can look in on our friends on earth anytime we want." Angel grinned happily at him. "But Roger, why did you do that? How could you kill yourself like that? Collins is heartbroken. He thought you were better." Roger shrugged.

"I didn't want to be there any more. I wanted my Marky." He walked back over to Mark, kissing him again. "I missed you, my sexy Marky-"

"Roger, we have plenty of time for that. I thought you might like to visit someone..." Mark led him over to the loft door, opening it to reveal April, just as Roger remembered her...

"April... I missed you." He hugged her. "Sweetie... I didn't wait for you..."

She shrugged. "I know. I was watching, silly. I liked that Mimi- she was feisty. But I think Mark was your best choice." She smiled over at Mark, who blushed.

"So what does one do in heaven?" Roger asked.

"Let's give him a tour, shall we?" Angel suggested. They all walked out the loft door, and into the bright sunshine.

The End

* * *

All together now: AAAAAW. I made it less angsty:D So… I'm sorry, all of you people who were like "OH NOES DON'T END IT!" but I need to focus more on one thing at a time. -cough cough my AngelCollins high school fic cough- So anyway… I hope everyone liked the ending. It's happily ever after without the clichéd happily ever after line! Oh and then the rest of the bohemians died and went to the loft in heaven and Angel and Collins reunited and Maureen and Joanne never fought again because you _can't_ cheat on anyone in heaven, and Mimi was happy again and not mad at Roger anymore and they were all best friends for ever and ever. :3  



End file.
